Harry Potter and the Golden Dragon
by MattZeyy
Summary: Harry is 14 when he goes into the chamber. He finds a hidden room there with many books about spells, potions, charms and more. He then finds a secret room there where there is a golden egg, it hatches to reveal a dragons soul that forms with Harry's.
1. The Golden Egg

Chapter 1: The Golden Egg

Two days past that Harry had killed the giant Basilisk, destroyed the diary that held a memory by the name of Tom Riddle, A.K.A Voldemort from harming any more muggleborns. Ginny Weasley had been given a diary and when she wrote in it it would write back, she kept writing and therefore put more of herself into it and as a result Tom Riddle grew stronger.

From the first attack Harry and his friends had been trying to gather information on it because unfortunetly most of the school placed the blame on Harry after he was discovered as a parselmouth. The Defense against the Dark Arts teachers Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was a terrible teacher, just terrible. When Harry and his friends found out that Ginny Weasley had been taken and that Lockhart was the one to rescue her the group went to him to give all the information we had to help him.

Harry had been best friends with a group of people since first year, they were Katie Bell, Megan Jones, Oliver Rivers, Adam Pickering and the Weasley twins. Katie, the twins and Harry were on the Quidditch team.

When they arrved at Lockhart's office they saw that he was packing and later found out that he was a fraud, a fraud who was gifted with memory charms as he put it and stole other wizards accomplishments for his own. He tried to obliviate the students but Harry was to fast and disarmed him.

Fred and George were near hysterics, it was only when Harry decided to go to Lockhart was when the twins perked up and insisted on going. They made their way to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom which was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and made Lockhart go down first. They decided since their encounter with the devils snare they were all for Lockhart going first.

They all made it down there and started to walk but were stopped when Lockhart faked being knocked out and stole Adam's wand but there was a problem see at the beginning of the year we were out after hours when we were almost caught by Filch because we were pranking. Adam tripped and his wand bent and eventually snapped leaving Adam with two pieces of a wand sticky taped together.

Lockhart's memory charm backfired and was sent back into the air into the cave wall which caused a cave in seperating Harry from his friends. Harry went on to find Ginny unconcious on the ground. Tom Riddle came out acting suspicious and then reveled himself as the heir of Slytherin. He released to Basilisk on Harry but his plan backfired a bit when Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix flew to Harry's rescue and made it blind.

Harry pulled a sword from the hat Fawkes was carrying when he arrived out and stabbed the Basilisk into the hilt of the king serpant's mouth. When he did though a fang was stuck in Harry's arm which made him dizzy and start to lose conciousness but then Fawkes again came to his rescue and healed him by crying on his wound.

Phoenixes have healing powers which Riddle had mistaken them for actual tears and din't notice the effects until to later. Harry then stabbed the diary with the basilisk fang which destroyed the memory and brought Ginny back.

Harry and Ginny made their way back to others and then to the headmaster's office. It was then revealed that Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to him which granted him the ability to talk to snakes. Harry received thanks from the Weasley's and the school stopped hating him after they found out what he did.

Now Harry was searching around looking for anything he remembered the hole the basilisk came out of so he got into position and spoke the same words Riddle did to open it. _Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Four_. The hole opened up and Harry walked in to see three tunnels. One to the right that he lost sight of, one straight ahead which had a door about 10 meters away and then the one on the leg which lead to a closed wall but there was a small hole there which was easily discovered due to the sunlight coming from outside.

He walked to the centre and hissed it to open and when he walked in he was shocked to see a large room with books, a dueling area and what appeared to be a study or a rest area. On the right of him was the study area with a fireplace there with three couches surrounding it, in front of him was a dueling platform, to the left of him was another door but all around him were books on shelves and on tables. The room looked rather dirty and dusty so he figured he would have to clean it soon.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a man's voice. Harry looked around to see a portrait hanging from a wall above the fireplace. The man had a beard, rather old somewhere around his seventies about and looked to have been wearing very old clothes. The portrait itself was a dark green clour.

"Hello young one, might I ask who you are?" The portrait asked.

"Harry Potter and who are you sir?"

"My name is Salazar Slytherin." He replied, Harry gasped and looked at him in shock.

"My, my calm down boy."

"Salazar Slytherin, one of the founder of Hogwarts." Harry said dumbstruck at seeing a founder.

"Yes my boy, now may I enquire as to why you are here?" he asked.

"I found this place."

"Tell me, what happend of that Riddle figure?" he asked.

"He's dead." Harry said, didn't care that his heir had died.

"Ah, good to hear it." He said cheerily.

Harry sat there even more dumbstruck, did he realize what Harry just said. He killed his heir, shouldn't he be angry. Salazar seing this on Harry's face answered the unasked question.

"While I believed in Hogwarts teaching only those of pure magical blood I never would have killed them especially not children. The fact that my heir would stoop so low disgusts me." He told me. Salazar then told Harryof the past and how muggles hunted down magical folk and because of this and it's effect Salazar had little like for muggles.

"Muggles are different now Salazar, they would be thrilled to find out that magic was real, well mostly anyway. There are still the few who depise it but very, very little." Harry said thinking of the Dursley's, Harry's relatives that took him in when he was a year old.

"I see, though there are some who do not like magic. Despise it you say?" He asked.

"Yes but I think they are jealous and know they can never ever have it so I think that is what is wrong with them"

"Ah yes, Jealousy can make people turn into whole different person."

They continued to talk until Harry's attention grew to the door to his left.

"Sir, what's behind this door?" Harry asked.

"Behind that door holds a near extinct mythical animal. A Golden Dragon." Harry was amazed at such a dragon.

"It was a family heirloom. It was passed down son to son. I had been studying it, trying to find another way to make it hatch." He said.

"Another way?" Harry asked.

"Well it is rumored that only those pure of heart could hatch it but there were also rumours that the eggs are destined for certain people. No one knows because these people who had hatched them were alawys known for their goodness but their skills outranked many." He explained to Harry.

"Do you mind if I try sir?" Harry asked

He chuckled but agreed none the less. Harry hissed the door open and in the open sitting on a golden small table was the egg.

"What do I do?" Harry yelled out to Salazar."

"Put both hands on the egg and hold them there." he replied.

Harry did as he said and immediately was engulfed in a gold orb. He felt calm but there was something wrong, he could feel it. It was like a battle was happening inside him. He tumbled over when blackness came to him.

A few moments later Harry awoke to hear someone shouting out his name, when his senses came back to him fully he recognized the voice of Salazar.

"I'm okay, I'm okay. I just fainted," but then the last couples of minutes came back to him.

"Salazar! I hatched it! I did it!" Harry said cheerfully.

He laughed and then described everything he knew about the Golden Dragons. The golden dragons had been nearly eliminated by a dark wizard called Emeric the Evil who apparently had an ancient weapon that gave him an advantage. There are apparently two others in the world hidden by the last dragon lords.

The dragon lords rode the Golden dragons but could control other dragons, they had natural enemies which were known as the Dark Dragons. You had to be purely evil and dark to hatch one but they were apparently extinct but Harry wasn't to sure, a lot of things that weren't supposed to happen happened so he wasn't dismissing the possibility.

But then Harry could feel a tugging at his head, he asked Salazar about it to which he replied to him in, ease it in and calm down. Harry did and was welcome with a voice.

"Hello Harry." The voice said.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" Harry asked.

"My soul formed with yours, I have all your memories, you and I are basically the same person now but don't worry I won't be talking to you like the whenever. You will feel a tugging when you want to talk and I will answer and to answer your second question my name is Lareth. The King of the Golden Dragons." He thought to Harry.

"Wow, A king. What was it like? Did you have a kingdom or something? Why are you like this, why aren't you a dragon?" I thought.

"I was the leader, they looked to me for guidance. This isn't my first life, we are a lot like phoenix's but we have a choice if we wish to go onto the afterlife and yes it's hidden away, I'll take you sometime. The Golden Dragon's have two options become a soul dragon or a baby dragon when we hatch. I myself are perfectly content on my souls status but there are ways for me to be extracted if you ever feel the want." he thought to Harry.

"Would I still be a dragon lord, if I do?"

"Yes you would but this way you are more powerful, I can add knowledge to you just by sending it to you, of course knowing and doing are two different things so that won't be any easier."

"By the way I noticed a disturbance with you earlier, you were held by a darkness."

"Darkness?" I thought worriedly

"Yes, it seems the night Voldemort went to Godric's Hallow and his killing curse rebounded on him he unintentionally made you a horcrux."

"What's a horcrux?"

"It where you split off apart of your soul and hide it in an object so if your body were to be destroyed your soul would live on meaning you cannot die. The only way to kill the person who did this would be to kill the horcrux."

"So Voldemort made on in me. Do you think he made others?"

"Oh yes, in fact you recently crossed one."

"What?" then Harry remembered.

"Tom Riddle's diary."

"A Horcrux yes."

"We have to destroy the rest, if has more." I thought

"We will but save that for a later time. "He thought to Harry.

Harry didn't like it but agreed. Harry spend the rest of the day learning more things from both Lareth and Salazar's books. He found a bottomless pouch and placed a number of books in there then made his way out by going out of the tunnel into the tunnel with the crack in the wall and hissed it open.

He walked out to see he was in the forbidden forest. He found some centaurs and introduced himself as a Golden Dragon Rider. He proved himself and was taken to the outskirts of the forest and then walked into the castle.


	2. Studying

**Re-Edited!**

Harry was at number four Private Drive once again. Once again he became the Dursley's slave and did practically everything for them. Whenever he was alone it was filled with studying or talking with Lareth. Harry's fourth year was quite more adventerous then his other ones. He had found the chamber of secrets, killed a sixty foot long Basilisk and then found a hidden room which held Salazar Slytherin's many many books. It was in this hidden room where Harry had found a door, he opened it to see a golden egg. Once he touched it he was engulfed in a gold aura and was knocked out.

He had woken up the next few minutes to discover he had become one with a golden dragon and that he was now in fact a dragon lord. He had then filled a bottomless pouch he had found there and stuffed a whole lot of books in for studying, he just wanted anything to connect himself with the wizarding world. Of course he had Hedwig who was his owl that he had since day one but Harry dedicated himself in studying. He wanted to become an Auror and the only way he could become that is if he got at least an Exceeds Expectations in his N.E.W.T.S with Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration Charms and Potions.

Harry knew that the first three he wouldn't have too much of a problem with, it was his potions class that worried him. It was a well known fact that Snape hated Harry and Harry hated him back. Harry knew that he had to be on top of his game if he wanted to pass. His curiosity always picked up at one point and he would always be going back to Lareth or studying defense . The golden dragon egg wasn't the only thing that was in that hidden room, it had in fact stored six large books on golden dragons and Harry was often studying them. There was a whole book collection named the  
Golden Dragons.

The Dragon Lords: The first Dragon Lord was Wilfred Alderton in the year 854 who had discovered a golden dragon egg, touched it when it hatched. There laying there was a baby dragon, what ever Wilfred said the dragon would do it. The dragon was named Ignis which is translated from the word fire in Latin. Many more lords would come and look to Wilfred for leadership and guide as he was the first and studied the dragons. He took them in and trained these lords to the best of his ability...

History: No one knoes when the first Golden Dragon was found but the earliest records show that they existed in 517... The Golden Dragons had a natural enemy, they were known as the Dark Dragons. Only those filled with pure darkness and evil could ride these dragons. A war broke in 881. The golden and dark dragons fought against each other whilst under the command of their lords, finally the war ended in 884 after a great battle somewhere in London. Wilfred Alderton led the charge against the Dark Dragons but was mortally wounded by one of the enemy lords and died from his injuries.

Transformation: When one pure of heart touches a golden dragon egg it would hatch but not necessarily there would be a dragon. Sometimes the egg would contain the sould of the dragona and when it wouldm hatch the sould would merge with the Dragon Lord's. It takes guidance, concentration and a couple of years training before a lord could become a transform into a dragon...

Spells: The lords were known to have their own spells that only dragon lords could use as other were not pwerful enough. They ranged from day to day to deadly spells...

Healing: The dragon's and dragon lords were very powerful and had such pwerful healing powers that none other would have. The lords were often called to cure the sick and heal the injured. Many would only come if they were in serious need for it and the lords were more then happy to help. The lords could heal anything, even sicnkness's of the mind...

Side Along Knowledge: When you become a dragon lord you find yourself more poweful and gain hightened senses...

There were two things that caught my eye, one was the healing, especially the mind healing. A second year student by the Name of Neville Longbottom had confided in me the condition of his parents. They were tortured into insanity, seeing this might allow Harry to help him. The second thing that caught my eye was the hightened senses and increase of power. Harry did infact already feel it and was explained to me by Lareth. Harry had indeed become more pwerful along with the extra abilities I already had such as Parseltongue and Metamorphing. Harry had become aware that Harry was a metamorphagus by an older student named Nymphadore Tonks in my first year. She explained to my about the power and how to control it.

After a couple of month's studying and it was finally time to leave the Dursley's. Petunia and Vernon drove Harry to the station where he ran through the wall to come out the otherside at platform nine and three-quarters. There Harry saw all of his freinds together. First there was Oliver who was about 5 foot 8, short blonde hair, skinny but had some muscle on him, he was the one who convinced me to become a prankster. Second was Megan who was about 5 foot 6 with brown hair tainted with a bit of red when in the sun, skinny who had a bubbly personality. Third was Adam who was about 5 foot 9, a little musclier then Adam, he was the most serious of us all but was still a prankster. Fourth was Katie Bell who was about 5 foot 7, brown hair, played as a gryffindor Chaser and was a prankster. Finally there was the Weasley twins, taller then all of us, red hair, little bit of freckles but were known as the kings of pranking. Together we formed the Marauders, the second generation. The twins had let us in on the map and we took all advantage from it.


	3. Prisoner of Azkaban

**Re-Edited**

Arthur Weasley had pulled Harry to the side and explained about Sirius Black. He was a mass murderer who followed Voldemort and could pissibly be coming for me. Harry thanked Arthur for his warning and left.

Harry reconnected with his friends on the train, Fred and George had taken off, probably to cause mischeif while Katie, Adam, Oliver, Megan and Harry sat in a cabin next to a Professor R.J Lupin. The train suddenly stopped and a dreadful cold filled the air, Harry felt alone and a little afraid. Suddenly he snapped his vision to the door to see a ghostly black caped and hooded being opening it, once opened the dementor looked right at Harry. Harry suddenly heard a woman screaming right before he passed out.

Harry was woken up by hearing his name called, he opened his eyes to see his friends crowded around him along with Professor Lupin holding a peice of chocolate out in front of him.

"You alright Harry?" The professor asked.

"I'm fine, did anyone hear that? the woman screaming?" Harry asked.

"We didn't hear any screaming Harry" Katie said worried.

"I could have...never mind."Harry dissmised it quickly.

"What was that thing? he asked.

"It was a dementor, it was searching the train for Sirius Black" Professor Lupin said.

The professor then left shortly after. The train stopped and they hopped out to see Hagrid rallying up the first years. The second years and above went on the carriages while the first years and Hagrid went on the boats to get to Hogwarts. Before the feast Professor Lupin was introduced as the DADA professor. After the sorting we all went back to our rooms and fell asleep.

The next morning was double Defense against the Dark Arts where the fifth years would be learning more on dueling and defending to which Harry was very happy about. The class was split into pairs, one would cast offensively while the other would defend. Professor Lupin made a competition where everyone would line up equelly in two lines facing each other. They would attack each other until one was standing, the loser would be eliminated and would go to the side to watch.

Eventually it ended up with Harry against Oliver. Harry sent stunners at him while using protego when ever he would fire some of his own back at him, Harry knew he had to act fast or otherwise Oliver would think of something so he decided levitate the nearest chair and throw it at him then quickly levitate the closest bin and throw it at him then cast incarcerous. Harry knew he would see the chair coming but he knew he wouldn't have enough time to block the bin and even if he did he wouldn't be able to block the ropes that sprung at him. Harry was declared the winner.

After the break they had double potions, we were making strengthening potions when suddenly Adam stuffed up his potion and Snape went off on him. This is where my studying came in handy.

"Sir, may I help him?" Harry asked politely.

"No Potter, he needs to learn how to do it himself." Snape sneered. Harry rolled my eyes, right like that's going to help him.

Harry leaned over to Adam and whispered that he had some books that he would help him study later when suddenly Snape yelled out I had detention.

"Why sir"

"I told you NOT to help him." He sneered once more.

"I wasn't, I told him I would study with him later." Harry said. Snape looked annoyed and had this expression where he was stumped trying to find Harry at a fault when decided there was nothing Snape could do he just sent him a look of loathing and went back to what he was doing.

Later that month Professor McGonagall called Harry into his office and told him about Sirius Black escaping from Azkaban and that he might be after him. Harry already told her the he knew and wanted to keep playing. She tried to persuade him to stop playing quidditch but ended up relenting soon after.

It was game time Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. It was pouring down rain and freezing, Harry could hardly see when it was called for a time out. Megan used a spell called imperius which made Harry's glasses clear. They went back out when suddenly Harry saw Cedric go for the snitch, he raced after him, he was so close to getting the snitch when suddenly Harry felt a familiar cold and sense of dread. He looked around to see at least a hundred dementor, no idea where Cedric was, Harry was racing to get away from the dementors when suddenly one of them ambushed him and Harry started to hear the screams again.

"No not Harry, please not him."

"Stand a side stupid girl, stand aside."

"No please have mercy, have mercy." A flash of green and high chill laugh sent Harry off him broom. He felt air blowing against him and eventually drifted off. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were his friends and quidditch mates all around him. The girls were all red eyed from crying while the guys looked scared with a bit of depression. They explained to Harry what happened, he had fallen off his brook, Dumbledore had been furious and sent the dementors straight away.

Lessons continued as did the Quidditch games that Gryffindor won. Professor Lupin was becoming one of the students most respectected and favourite teachers. He treated everyone fairly, everyone had a go and he would help anyone in trouble where as some one else was the complete opposite. Obviously that was one Professor Snape, he never gave up a chance to bully a student when they made a mistake or just of course being there. This of course didn't apply to his Slytherin's, he showed blatant favouritism towards them.

Harry was having an internal struggle, should he tell Dumbledore about the dragon? About the chamber he found? No, he wouldn't. Harry was learning and was fascinated by the fact that he knew information not many people knew about. Of course information from modern books were in the chamber books to but it made it more interesting to read from a book a thousand years ago.

Harry decided that his friends should know about trhe chamber so he told them to wait outside the border of the forbidden forest near Hagrids house . He found them all there, Adam, Oliver, Katie, Megan, Fred and George.

"There's something I want to show you guys, follow me." He said leading them into the forest, after about 10 minutes he found a wall covered in moss and rock but what caught his attention was the snake that was wedged between the trees and rock. Harry hissed it open then before their eyes the snake slithered around all the rock and stayed to the side. He led them in to reveal a tunnel, he then turned left and hissed the next door open to reveal the hidden chamber. They all gaped at it and started asking Harry questions.

"Where did you find this?" George asked,

Harry sighed. "George, this is a hidden room, it's part of the Chamber of Secrets." Fred and George paled knowing what happened to their little sister. Before it got awkward Adam then asked a question.

"So what is this place." He asked, it was then that a portait started talking. Harry saw the confusion on his friends faces and decided to introduce them.

"Adam, Oliver, Katie, Megan, Fred and George let me introduce you to Salazar Slytherin." They all gasped. Fred and George suddenly want very angry, understanble with everything that happened. Salazar and Harry explained that Salazar didn't want anyone hurt, he despised his ancestor for his actions and that he was sorry. Harry could tell they were all still guarded but were polite none the less.

Harry showed Fred and George some charms books because they were interested in making a prank shop and making more pranks so he thought this was the way to go. He showed Adam his potion books because he knew Adam was having trouble and couldn't wait to see Snape's face when he saw Adam was doing the right thing. He showed Oliver and Katie his Defense against the Dark Arts books because they were interested in becoming Auror's as well and finally he showed Megan his Transifuration books.

Salazar asked Harry not to bring too many people down into the Chamber, it was named the Chamber of Secrets after all. For the next couple of months Lareth has been helping Harry with his transformation, so far he had gotten his eyes to flash gold but that was it. Apparently dragons weren't supposed to stay merged with the dragonlord forever but until the dragonlord was fully trained and had complete control of his powers.

Lareth has the power to leave when he wants to and would once again become a soul but he would start to materialize over time and become the dragon. Harry would still be able to transform into his dragon but it would not be as big as Lareth, it would be Harry's animagus form.

Adam had been struggling with Potions even with the book he had been studying he found it hard to control his temper when Snape would bully him and others. He wasn't the only one having troubles with Potions, their names were Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom. I had arranged a study time for them where I would help them. Megan had advanced even further in her transfiguration abilites which made Professor McGonagall very impressed.

Harry and his friends got word that there was an accident in Hagrids class because Draco Malfoy had provoked a hippogriff, the idiot but Malfoy's Father had taken it up with the Board of Governers and asked for Buckbeak to be executed. They all tried to be supportive of Hagrid but knew with Lucius there Buckbeak was going to die.

Ever since the dementors came into the grounds Harry has been practicing a certain charm that repels them called the Patronus Charm. Professor Lupin was teaching it to Harry and he was progressing nicely.

The final game of Quidditch for the season was Gryffindor against Slytherin which of course was one of the dirtiest games ever played. The Slytherin's were doing everything they could to hurt the Gryffindors. Harry at one point had seen the snitch and went after it but was slowing down because Slytherin's seeker Draco Malfoy had grabbed the end of Harry;s broomstick. His friend Angelina was in trouble so he flew down to help her when he looked back for Malfoy he saw that he was flying to catch the snitch, Harry had zoomed back trying to catch up he eventually made it to him, knocked Malfoy's hands out of the way and grabbed the snitch winning the game. Harry felt like he could've produced the world's best patronus.

Lareth was giving Harry advice because of his want to become an Auror and improve in dueling. Lareth suggested getting fit and healthy because it's one thing to do the spell but you've got to keep your endurance up, won't help you feeling tired so Harry had been running on the weekends in the morning, working out and was starting to get more fit and healthy. This did not go unnoticed by all the girls. Adam and Oliver seeing this wished to participate as well making Katie and Megan roll their eyes. Lareth encouraged Harry to keep studying as well.

All year Harry had this off feeling about Ron's pet scabbers, he didn't know what it was but it made Harry uncomfortable and wary whenever he saw the rat.

It was when Harry was having a discussion with Lareth that he discovered something that interested him.

"Oh yes, the golden dragons were very powerful, powerful enough to make certain magical objects."

"Like...a wand?" Harry asked.

"Yes, a wand among other things?" Harry was definetly wanting to do that.

"Can you teach me how to make a wand?" He asked.

"Well I surpose, but it's very difficult, it will take some time." He replied.

"Yes, that's perfect. I can practice at home and won't get in trouble." Harry said excited that he could do underage magic.

Lareth chucked. It was then Harry got word that Hagrid's hippogriff Buckbeak was going to be executed.


	4. The Truth Revealed

**Re-Edited**

Buckbeak was going to be executed today. Harry and his friends with Ron, Hermione and Neville who had been working on Buckbeak's appeal sneaked out of the castle to go see Hagrid before it happened. As they were making their way there each of them felt a sense of hopelessness and thoughts of the fact they couldn't do anything to help Hagrid. They made it to see Hagrid patting Buckbeak and talking to him while crying. Each of them felt sympathy for him and especially Buckbeak, he didn't deserve this.

They made there way inside to have a chat when suddenly a rock was thrown and connected with the back of Harry's head. Harry looked around for the source to see the minister, the headmaster and a ministry worker who would be executing Buckbeak. They all quickly left through the back door, they hid behind some pumpkins and waited til the minister had seen Buckbeak and go inside. When he did they ran over to Buckbeak, untied him, baited him with dead ferrets and then ran him into the forbidden forest. They tied him around a tree and then left to run all the way up to the top of the hill. All they saw was an axe being swung down and birds flying around, they saved Buckbeak.

Suddenly Scabbers bit Ron's finger and ran away, with Ron chasing after him. They all chased after Ron, eventually they found him holding Scabbers. Ron looked up to see a big black dog growling at him, he shouted out but the dog had already jumped over them and was now dragging him away by the leg.

Harry, Hermione and Katie all made it down because they got into the tunnel before the Whomping Willow could attack them. They considered going back to help the others but they had to get Ron first, god knows what's happened with that dog. They made it through the tunnel eventually coming out to a building. It was the shrieking Shack. They ran into a room to see Ron laying down gripping his leg like his life depended on it.

He then raised his hand which was trembling and pointed it back at the door. There standing behind it was Sirius Black. Katie jumped in front of Harry.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill me first."She said.

"No only one will die tonight." Black said.

"And it will be you." Harry yelled in anger, he pushed Katie aside so he could attack Black. He dragged him to the ground and pulled out his wand.

"Wait, wait Harry. Listen to me."

"Why should I!" Harry seethed in anger.

"Because you'll regret it." He said.

"You killed my parents! I won't regret it!"

"No, no listen..." He was cut off by Professor Lupin barging in, he disarmed Harry and then moved towards Black.

"Where is he Sirius?"He asked.

"The kids holding him." He replied.

"Wait, what is going on." Harry asked as Lupin strode over to Ron.

He ignored Harry and talked to Ron. "Ron, may I have a look at that rat." He asked.

"W-why?" he asked.

"I can explain in just one second, please." So Ron did as asked and handed him the rat. The rat was squirming and thrashing around trying to get out of Lupin's hold.

"Harry, this is not a rat." He said.

"What?" All four of us said.

Then Black spoke up. "It's a wizard, by the name of Peter Pettigrew.

"No, no. That..that's impossible. He's dead."Harry said.

"No Harry, the map showed him perfectly."

"Map..you know how to read the map?"

"Yes, I helped write it. I'm Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, Peter is Wormtail and your Father was prongs. " He said waving his hand impatiently.

"But,,but..." He cut Harry off.

"Look, we can prove it to you." Remus then embraced Black like a brother.

"What are you doing?" Harry yelled.

"You, what are you talking about? Hermione asked.

"Harry, Hermione, Sirius is innocent. Remember, he was charged for killing Pettigrew." He said.

"What about the 12 muggles?" He asked.

"Sirius, could you please tell your story."

Sirius looked depressed at the thought but spoke anyway.

"When you and your parents went into hiding, they wanted to make me secret keeper but I thought it would be obvious. Of course they would make James's best friend the secret keeper so I told them they should use Peter instead. On the night of your parents...murder"He said the word just barely. "I went to find Peter to see that it was clean, just fine. I ran out to the street to see him at the end of the road. I yelled out to him what happened? But then he yelled at me' Lily and James, how could you Sirius' he pulled out his wand, blew up half the street killing the twelve muggles and then transformed into his animagus form, the rat." He pointed at the rat which was still thrashing.

"Please Harry, I loved your parents. I-..I never would have done it." He croaked out just barely

"Now we will show you the proof." Lupin said. He and Black then cast a spell on the rat which then dropped to the floor. Suddenly a body appeared where the rat had been and Harry knew that Sirius was innocent and Wormtail was the traitor.

Harry walked over to Sirius and smiled at him and took his wand. He aimed it at Wormtail _Restringunt  
_The spell made Wormtail drop to the floor and look to be paralyzed.

"Harry, what did you just do?" He asked worried.

"Don't worry, he's just paralyzed."I said.

"Where are the others?" Katie asked.

"I sent them to collect the Minister and the Headmaster after I saw Wormtail in your company. Let's meet them out there shall we?" Yes. Lupin then levitated Wormtail while Sirius and I picked Ron up and helped him along, we just made it out of the tunnel to see Snape there with his wand out.

"BLACK!" He yelled.

"WAIT! He's innocent! Stop!" Harry yelled.

"Get out of the way Potter!"He yelled.

"Severus, it's true. The real traitor was Peter Pettigrew. We've got him right here." Lupin said emerging from the tunnel.

Snape just ignored them and continued to point his wand at Black.

"Oh we don't have time for this! _Expelliarmus" _Snape's wand flew out of his hand and into mine.

"Potter!" He yelled. They were then shown in the new light that had just come from out of the clouds, a fool moon. Harry then heard ragged breathing. He looked behind him to see Lupin go stiff and breathing heavily.

"Professor." Harry said. He stepped forward but was pushed back by Hermione.

"Harry, he's a werewolf. We need to get out of here." Harry and Katie gasped. He knew some spells but didn't think it would do all that good against a werewolf.

"We can't Ron's got a broken leg and Wormtail is paralyzed we need him." They were stopped, they couldn't run but they couldn't stay.

_Lareth!_

_Young Dragonlord_

_Do you have any experience with Werewolves._

_Well I have defeated many and extracted a few._

_Extracted?_

_The process of extracting the infection from the saliva and blood._

_How do I do that._

_You can't or at least not right now. _Just then Sirius transformed into his dog animagus form. The werewolf and dog collided with each other while rest of us just watched.

_How do I hurt it?_

_Point your wand at him and say Te Agminis_

Sirius distracts Lupin and chases him further into the forest. Harry throws Snape his wand then follows while the others guard Wormtail. He makes it just as Lupin throws Sirius into a rock. He aims his wand and says _Te Agminis__. _A beam of gold light shot from the wand and attacked the werewolf. Lupin took one look at it and ran, I then go to Sirius who is laying down unconscious.

"Sirius, Sirius!" Just then Harry felt a sense of dread and depression. No! Not now!

I look up to see at least a hundred of them, I pull out my wand. I'm going to live with my Godfather! I'm leaving the Dursley's! _EXPECTO PATRONUM! _From Harry's wand burst a blind dazzling Stag. The stag dominated and drove away the dementors before facing back to Harry.

"Prongs." He whispered before the stag disintegrated. Harry then hardly having anymore energy, collapsed and fell unconscious.

* * *

Dumbledore and Fudge made there way down with Fred, George, Neville, Megan, Oliver and Adam. They had informed them that they needed to see something vitally important and they would explain when they got there. Fudge tried many times to see what they were talking about but to no avail. They finally reached the destination, the Whomping Willow which looked very calm unlike it's normal behavior.

They saw Ron and his broken leg, next Snape holding his wand who looked to be on guard about something, next was Katie who was doing the same thing then finally Hermione who had her wand in hand pointing it down at a body.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fudge asked.

Katie then stepped forward to talk because Snape was to busy on the look out.

"Sir, you need to see this." She led them over to the body. _Lumos _The light was shown to reveal Peter Pettigrew.

Fudge and Dumbledore gasped.

"Wha...How...What...What happened?" Fudge asked after stuttering many times.

So they explained what happened with a little bit of deception. Katie explained that Peter Pettigrew was an illegal animagus and kept running away so they placed a tracking charm on him. When they found his missing he lead them over here. Then Sirius Black showed up along with Remus Lupin who proved it was Pettigrew by switching him back.

Fudge asked where Sirius, Lupin and Harry were to which they answered they didn't know but then Snape had to be Snape and let slip that Lupin was a werewolf. Fudge gasped and rounded on Dumbledore demanding questions. Dumbledore dismissed him until later and then left with Snape to go look for them. The students then accompanied the minister back to the castle.


	5. Living Arrangements

The first thing Harry saw when he woke up was the walls of the hospital infirmary. He looked to his right to see Madam Pomfrey attending to Sirius. SIRIUS! Harry stirred and tried to get up but Madam Pomfrey made her way over and pushed him back down.

"Please I want to see him."

"No, he's sleeping anyway. I have to get the headmaster, apparently it's urgent I get him the second you wake up." She then rushed off to get the headmaster while I just laid in bed. What was going on? Did Fudge see Wormtail? Will Sirius be cleared? All these questions to be answered.

The doors opened to reveal the Headmaster and a very tired Minister. They made their way over to Harry's bed.

"Harry my boy, good to see you up." Fudge said then yawned.

"Thanks, did you see Pettigrew? Is Sirius cleared? What happened? Where's Lupin? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Calm down, Calm down Harry. It's okay. Yes we did, yes he's cleared, we found you and Sirius unconscious, in the forest and no." Dumbledore said then chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"Morning, just before 6."

"What happened to Pettigrew?"Harry asked.

"A few Aurors have taken him away, he's currently in a holding cell. His trial is in a week which I will need all those involved in attendance." Fudge said.

"No problem. Now what about Sirius." He asked next.

"He has been cleared of all charges, I will tell the press. He will be questioned under veritaserum at Pettigrew's trial." He said.

Harry was smiling greatly at that, his godfather was going to be cleared. He then heard stirring and looked to his right to see Sirius staring back at him. Harry got out of bed and walked over to sit next to him on a free space of his bed. Fudge and Dumbledore walked over to. Harry told him about the trial and to say Sirius was ecstatic would be an understatement.

Dumbledore and Fudge excused themselves so Harry and Sirius could talk.

"I don't know if you know but when you were born Lily and James made me your godfather." Sirius said awkwardly.

"I know." Harry said smiling.

"Well ah, if you ever wanted a different home. I ah." He said awkwardly. Harry thought he should finish it off.

"Can I come and live with you? He asked.

"Well it's just a thought, I can understand if you don't want to." He said.

"Are you kidding? Of course, when can I move in? Do you have a house?" Harry asked eagerly.

Sirius chuckled and said he could buy one with the inheritance he got from being the last remaining Black.

A couple of hours later I left to give Sirius a couple of hours sleep and visit Professor Lupin. He was shocked to see him packing his things. Lupin told him how Snape let it slip earlier and that parents wouldn't want people like him teaching. Harry was tempted to tell everything but decided to do it later and make sure he could do it first so he reluctantly said goodbye.

That night all the houses assembled into then great hall because Dumbledore had news.

"Hello everyone, I have called you all tonight to tell you a few things." He started off.

"First, we have found Sirius Black." The houses all cheered because they thought he was guilty though those who knew the truth didn't.

"Yes, yes, calm down. But now I must inform you on some news relating to Sirius Black." Everyone quickly got quiet then.

"You see when Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were in high school they became unregistered animagi with James Potter to help a werewolf who went to school here because werewolves don't harm animals. When they graduated from Hogwarts they still didn't register. So on the night Peter Pettigrew died along with those 12 muggles and the crime was blamed on Sirius we unfortunately got it wrong." Everyone gasped.

"You see this is what really happened. Peter was made the secret keeper when the Potter's went into hiding. They originally asked Sirius Black but Sirius being the best friend of James thought it would be to obvious and convinced them to make Peter Pettigrew the Secret keeper. You see when you are placed under the fidelis charm you are blocked away from everyone except the person you make your secret keeper. When the Potter's died Sirius knew something went wrong with Peter so he went to Peters hideout to see it fine. He went out onto the street to see Peter at the end of the road. Sirius shouted at what happened but then Peter screamed out James and Lily, Sirius how could you, that was when the muggles came and heard it. Peter then took out his wand a blew up the street killing the 12 muggles. He cut off his finger and transformed into his rat animagus form. Sirius was blamed and sentenced to Azkaban without a trial." He finished. Harry looked around to see all the horrified looks on everyone.

"Now you must all know that Peter was discovered last night and so Sirius was cleared of all charges"

"Now onto a happier note Sirius is alive and well being tended to. He is being compensated rather largely I might add in fact. Now enjoy the rather large feast." With a wave of his hand, large amounts of food appeared on the tables and everyone dug in. Everyone was talking about Sirius and Pettigrew.

Later that night in Dumbledore's office Sirius and Dumbledore were speaking to each other about the living arrangements.

"I will not have him go there, ever again. It took some time but I finally got him to open up about the crap they did to him. I won't allow it!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, its for his own protection."

"My place will have plenty of wards constructed, we will be safe! They are terrible people and I won't let Harry go through that again!"

"At least have Harry spend the week, that should be enough to keep the Dursley's safe for another year."

Before Sirius could respond Harry spoke up. "It's alright Sirius, fine professor. I will spend 1 week there and that is all. As soon as the last day comes I'm out of there."

Dumbledore sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere. "Okay Harry, do you mind if I stop by sometimes? it would make me feel better."

"It's fine by me, Sirius?"

"No problem to me."

"That's good then. Now tomorrow, is the last day so I suspect you will want to pack Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir."

"Okay then, goodbye Harry, goodbye Sirius."

Sirius and Harry said goodbye before Sirius flood out and Harry went to pack. Harry packed everything and then went to sleep.

The next morning everyone had breakfast then left to go to the train. Harry met Sirius and the Dursley's at the train station. He went to Sirius first, told him the address of the Dursley's where he would apparate and then went to the Dursley's. They all got in the car and drove back to Privet Drive. 1 step in the door and already Uncle Vernon was barking out orders.

"No." Harry said simply.

All 3 of the Dursley's stopped what they were doing and looked at Harry with shock clearly written on their faces.

"What?" Aunt Petunia managed to get out.

"No, simple." Harry said while smiling. He then dug into his trunk, found his hidden compartment and pulled out a gold wand.

"You c-an't do m-m-agic, you-you, will get expelled." Dudley said while stuttering.

"True if in fact the trace was on this wand, which it isn't meaning they can see anything I do." Harry decided to prove it to them and gave Dudley donkey ears. The Dursley's all screamed and rushed towards each other. Uncle Vernon started shouting.

"You change him back NOW!"

"Of course, let that be a warning to you all, leave me alone for this week because I'm gone as soon as the week is over. Got that?" Harry demanded. They all nodded furiously. Harry removed the donkey ears and went up to my room to see Sirius laughing on my bed. Harry joined him in laughing and asked him if he could enlarge the room to which he did after a couple of failed tries. It looked like a small apartment now to which Harry was very thankful for. He decided that it wouldn't be good to keep secrets from someone who risked everything for him so he told him everything.

Everything from the Professor Quirrell to the Chamber of Secrets to the Golden Dragon. He told him about extracting and that he would be learning how to do it to help Remus to which Sirius was very happy about. Harry continued to tell him about the Golden Dragon's history and spells.

He finished off by telling him how he conjured his golden untraceable wand. It took him all year but he finally managed to get it working after many failed attempts. It started out with duplicating the wand with Golden Dragon magic_ Facere exemplum _which would do just that. Harry held the wand in my hands closed together while saying the spell and when he was finished he had another wand slowly expanding out of the original. He then cast the Golden Dragon magic on it _Hoc Aurea Draco Magia, _This would make casting Golden Dragon magic a lot more easier, it's just a bonus that it's now untraceable.

Over the next week Sirius was coming in and out getting the house ready for Harry. Harry was trying to transform, so far he only gotten his eyes to go gold and gold scales to grow on his arms and legs. The Dursley's left him alone in his room to which he was thankful for, Sirius would buy Harry food from the grocery store.

One day he came back with the Daily Prophet.

**_SIRIUS BLACK FRAMED, PETER PETTIGREW ALIVE!_**

_Sirius Black apparently convicted Murderer was sentenced to Azkaban for 12 years for a crime he didn't commit. Sirius Black was said to have killed Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles but this is how it really happened. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for the Potters. The Potters considered Sirius Black first but he convinced them that he would be the obvious choice so he convinced him to go with Peter Pettigrew._

_The night of the Potter's murder Sirius Black knew something was wrong with Peter so he left to go to Peters hiding place. He found it clean and fine so he went out to the street to see Pettigrew at the end of the road. Sirius Black yelled out what happened to which Pettigrew yelled out 'James, Lily, Sirius how could you?' Pettigrew then took out his wand and blew up the street, cut off his finger and transformed into his unregistered rat animagus form._

_Sirius Black has been pardoned and immensely compensated. Peter Pettigrew's trial is tomorrow at 12pm where he will be questioned under Veritusirum. Sirius Black will be attendance. Also in attendance are the ones who helped capture Pettigrew. They are as followed the Godson of Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Adam Pickering, Oliver Rivers, Megan Jones, Katie Bell, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Remus Lupin and Fred and George Weasley._

_For Information on Peter Pettigrew...Page 2_

_For Information on Sirius Black...Page 3_

__Harry groaned, did he really have to be included in this. Sirius seeing this chuckled. The next day it was time to go to the trial.


	6. Summer

Sirius, Lupin, Harry and his friends all met at the ministry. Sirius was introduced to each of their parents and spoke but then the photographers and everyone else noticed and we had to leave before we were bombarded with people asking questions.

Sirius was looking much better, he had taken a few strengthening potions, eaten healthy food and was on the road to recovery. We made into the room where the trial was being presented with the whole Wizengamot there. Madam Bones started the trial, requested Sirius tell his story which he did and then Wormtail was brought out. Harry felt rage towards this man, so much that he was shaking and Megan took my hand in a sign of comfort and him relax. He saw Adam give him a weird look that Harry couldn't place.

Peter was administered Veritaserum and told the same story as Sirius. He was sentenced to life in Azkaban. About a week ago Sirius had arranged a party, partly for his release, for the capture of Wormtail and now justice. The party was later tonight and a whole lot of people were coming. Sirius had bought a manor with his inheritance. The manor had been unused since 1985 after the owners died, he had named it the new Black manor. As soon as they all got to the manor everyone was erupted in cheers, many people were there. This was the first time in many many years that most of them had seen Sirius. There was the Tonks's, the Bone's, the Weasley's, the Longbottom's, Hogwarts teachers, Harry's friends, Sirius's old Auror friends and Remus Lupin.

There were lots and lots of food and drink. Harry went over to Tonks to talk, it had been a while since he had last seen her which brought him back to the first time he saw her.

_"Why don't you ask that girl over there, by the Hufflepuff table. She's a metamorphagus, see if she thinks your one as well." Adam said._

_"I think you are Harry, your hair wouldn't have grown overnight like that if you weren't and you haven't cut it since then." Megan pointed out._

_Harry had just told them the story of how his Aunt Petunia had cut of his and then the next day he woke up he noticed that it was back to normal._

_"Okay, i'll go over there." Harry said then got up to talk to her._

_"Excuse me." He said which brought Tonks's attention to him._

_"May I ask you a question?" She then scowled._

_"Look I'm not going to change into whatever you want alright so why don't you go..." But Harry cut her off._

_"No, no, not that." Harry then explained his story and asked if he was a metamorphagus._

_"Oh sorry bout that, a lot of people ask me to change into what they want." She said._

_"No problem."_

_"Anyway to answer your question, yes it sounds like you do." She said excitedly._

_"Could you help me with it?" He asked._

_She then jumped up with excitement and agreed. Over the next couple of days Tonks helped Harry control his ability until he had perfected it. You could see Harry wearing a bit of dark blue in his hair. Ever since then they became friends and stayed in contact through letters._

A smile was on Harry's face when he approached her. She turned around to see Harry walking to her smiling and asked him about it.

He chucked. "Remember when I asked you to help me with my Metamorphagus ability." he asked.

She chuckled. "Yes that was pretty cool, I was glad I wasn't the only one there anymore."

Tonks and Harry kept talking for a while before Harry went off to talk to his other friends and Tonks went off to see Sirius. All in all the party was great, Sirius was offered his old job as Auror only after he completed a refresher course by Amelia Bones, everyone welcomed Sirius back with open arms and one thing Harry wasn't to sure about, he had discovered that he had a crush for a certain someone...Tonks.

* * *

The next morning Harry got up for his morning run. He ran around the Manor a few times and down the street and back. When he got back he got into the weights. Andromeda had invited him and Sirius for lunch so they then got ready and apparated to the Tonks residence. For this event Harry had chosen to go with blonde hair tipped with a bit of blue just for something different and fun. The door opened to reveal Tonks with her usual pink hair and a big smile on her face which gave Harry's stomach a flutter. Oh god, yep...it's a crush.

While the adults were talking Tonks was telling Harry about her Auror training and being trained under Mad-Eye Moody. Harry told her that it was awesome and how he wanted to become an Auror. They talked about the world cup and how Fudge gave Sirius three tickets. Sirius had given Harry the two other tickets and said that he could choose who he wanted to come with them. He knew that all his other friends were going so why not.

"Hey Tonks, I have an extra ticket to go to the world cup, would you like to come with us?" Harry said trying to sound normal and a little confidant.

"hmmmm, sure I'd love to. The ministry have enough people guarding it so I think I could make it." She said with a big smile. They left a little later after lunch. Harry and Sirius went back to Black manor where Harry then went to trying to transform. He had managed to get his eyes to change to gold and all of his skin to change to gold scales, he was getting better at it. Sirius left to go the ministry to start his refresher course. He would have to train for about a month or so to get back to Auror standards.

It was then time for Harry's birthday, it was basically the first birthday he ever had except for his first though he couldn't remember it. The morning was occupied with Sirius and Harry going out to have breakfast in one of the most expensive restaurants there were. They then left to go Flourish and Bott's because he wanted to learn the more modern magic. It was exiting because he could do underage magic now and not get caught. They then dropped in to Gringotts. By the time they got back it was the beginning of the party. When they arrived back at Black manor all the guests shouted out 'SURPRISE'. The same people except the ministry workers turned up. Harry's eyes traveled until they landed on a pink haired grinning auror. He smiled greatly but then was swarmed by his friends hugging him. All ready Harry was having the best time of his life, he had everything he ever needed, a nice place to stay, good friends and a good guardian to watch over him.

All of them gave Harry presents to which he was very greatfull for. Lunch was excellent and the party continued onto dinner. Harry spoke with all his friends except Tonks which made him very annoyed and once again proving he had a big crush on her. Eventually later he found her on the balcony looking up at the sky which was darkening due to it being sundown.

"Hey Tonks." Harry said breaking her from her thoughts.

"Hey Harry, how's your day been?"

"It's been brilliant but still got the rest of the night to go." He smiling.

"yep, hey did you hear? Sirius re-instated us back into the Black family." She said smiling greatly now.

"Yeah I did, I was there when he did it."He said when his stomach gave another flutter because of her smiling. _Wow_.

* * *

He's like me. He doesn't even look like a kid, he looks more of a 17 year old or nearly looking like a 18 year old really. No one else is like him, he treats me like an equal. He likes the real me...

_"Hey, can you do me a favor?"Harry asked_

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Could you show me your real form?" He asked. He completely caught me off guard. No one had ever asked to see the real me, change into something better or more but not the real me._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"I want to see the real you." And so i changed into me real self. My body shrunk just the teeniest bit, my hair ran longer and turned into a light brown color instead of it's pink. I felt insecure and shy about this but my fear's were put to rest when he said the next few words._

_Tonks, you look beautiful." He said and then immediately started blushing._

Ever since then she felt protective to Harry but only recently had it turned into something more. He was no longer the skinny shy boy but he now carried with him an aura of power and confidence and not to mention he got really fit over the summer. She was broken out of her thoughts by Harry. She had just found out he knew about the re-in statement. There was a moment they just stared at each other after smiling at each other, the next second was somewhat confusing because she didn't know who initiated it, her only thoughts were on Harry and his only thoughts were on Tonks when their lips met together. It was pure bliss for the ten seconds they were kissing but obviously it had to end and who better to end it then none other then Sirius Black.

CLAP! The clap startled them making them jump away and look to the source, they saw Sirius Black, Ted and Andromeda Tonks grinning at them.

"Well, it's about time, don't think we didn't miss the oh so 'subtle' glances at one another yesterday and today. We knew something was up" Sirius said. Harry and Tonks were then blushing before using their metamorphagus powers to hide it.

"Oh come on Sirius, let's let them be." Andromeda said pushing Ted and Sirius back into the room. Tonks and Harry turned back to face each other.

"Ah T-Tonks, I-I likeyou." Harry was feeling very nervous, more nervous then he had ever felt before. He stuttered and then rushed the last bit. It was Tonks's turn now. She took a deep breath, it was making Harry's stomach and mind go into overdrive with emotions and thoughts but were put to rest once she smiling and lent down to kiss Harry once more.

This summer was definitely turning out to be the best Harry ever had.


	7. Quidditch World Cup

The party was a success, Tonks and Harry had to eventually separate with a quick kiss. Harry was noticeably more happy then before and everyone wanted to know why but to Harry's dismissal never found out, of course Sirius, Andromeda and Ted knew but they weren't talking either. It was later that night that Harry and Tonks found the time to talk. They chose to keep the relationship a secret until Harry turned 17 to which Sirius, Andromeda and Ted agreed to.

Harry trusted Tonks and so he told her everything. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. Tonks and Harry had been spending a lot of their time together. They were in that phase where they would always be touching or just doing something together. Of course Harry's other friends came by and he visited them but most of the time he spent with Tonks.

All of his friends had made new plans for pranks which were going to be made and perfected to the fullest. Eventually it was for the Quidditch world cup, Sirius, Tonks and Harry all port-keyed just outside the stadium and set up the tent. They still had a few hours to go until the match started and so they decided to stick around until they needed to meet up with the minister.

Tonks and Harry spent that time kissing and hugging or talking to Sirius. Of course Tonks couldn't help but tease, a lot! She was very good with making Harry blush before he can cover it up Sirius and her are pissing themselves laughing. Eventually the Weasley's, Adam, Megan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Oliver and Katie made it and then it was time to go to the stadium. Tonks, Sirius and Harry were going to the ministers box to watch and then upon arrival saw that the Malfoy's were there as well. Well, you can't have everything.

Before the game Sirius and Harry were introduced to the Bulgarian minister who pretended to not understand English so the whole time Fudge knew him he had been very careful and graphic about what he wanted to say. They were then introduced to the Bulgarian team and their seeker Victor Krum. They had a good chat about Quidditch and that apparently they would be seeing each other soon once Krum knew Harry went to Hogwarts. Some special guests were introduced as well, they were from Beauxbaton Academy in France. Harry did notice they were all very beautiful but he wasn't dazed with their presence which meant a quick liking to them mostly one particular blonde named Fleur Delacour. They chatted a bit and then hinted that they would see each other soon, once again when she found out Harry went to Hogwarts. What the hell is exactly going on?

Tonks was glaring at Fleur and the rest of the girls but was very happy to see that Harry hadn't been dazed by their image but that meant he was talking to them so she couldn't figure out what was worse. The game then started, the Irish were doing a good job scoring but then Krum caught the snitch though it wasn't enough to surpass Ireland's score so the Irish won the world cup. After saying their goodbyes to the Minister and reluctantly his company Sirius, Tonks and Harry made it to their tent. Harry noticed Tonks's expression before so he told her very firmly that he didn't have anyone else that he was interested in and that she was the only one which made her smile broadly then crack a joke about being together forever which made Harry have certain thoughts but quickly rushed them out.

Their tent was next to the Weasley's and so they visited and talked. Harry heard loud explosions followed by the adults and then the teenagers once they concentrated on what was happening. They all stepped outside to see death eaters attacking. Arthur ordered the teenagers to go hide but Harry stayed discreetly and helped them. A person had been caught on fire at his feet so Harry sent a simple Aguamenti at his feet and extinguished him. Looking for the person who did it he found a death eater pointing a wand at him, Harry quickly set up his strongest protego and set up in his mind the list of spells he was going to use. once the attack was finished it was Harry's turn. He sent a few stunners, box crushers and then a bombarda at the ground which made dirt fly back at him giving Harry time enough to attack. He sent the bone crusher at his left leg and then a stunner, they both connected which knocked him out good.

He was then attacked from behind because he had just finished his target, he quickly turned around to see another death eater, he didn't knew what spell he used against him but Harry felt something long slice from below his ear all the way down the side of his neck. Time was over for being nice so Harry sent a few more harmful curses he learnt from Salazar's defense books. One was a flesh peeler, it felt like taking a razor to your skin then quickly rubbing it against it then followed up by a bone splatter curse, the curse wouldn't just break the bone, it would splatter so that pieces of the bone were practically embedded anywhere and then finally a very similar verson to the Cruciatus curse, the last curse hit the death eater and he went down screaming. Another death eater made his way over, seeing the results of both death eaters he grabbed the closest one who happen to be second one and apparated away.

Everything was destroyed, the others had gone off somewhere, they didn't even know Harry was fighting. He suddenly remembered Tonks and broke off into a sprint to find her. After a minutes run he found her in a duel with two death eaters and they were about to overpower her. Harry then sprinted to her side and attacked the death eaters. He sent two golden dragon spells which were simple stunners, they connected and dropped the death eaters.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Tonks demanded.

"You think I was going to leave you?" Harry asked rhetorically, he then quickly attacked a coming death eater. Tonks was about to help when she got her own attacker. Harry had just finished him off with a bone blasting curse when a death eater was levitating a child. Harry sprinted after him, he got there and sent a simple stunner after the death eater and caught the kid when he was coming down. He looked around and couldn't find any adults there that could be the kids family so he kept him with him. Harry then got hit from behind and blacked out while holding the girl.

* * *

Harry stirred and heard a girl crying. He opened his eyes to see everything pitch black, he looked down to see the girl crying in his arms.

"Hey" Harry whispered, it accidently scared the girl who then made a scream.

"Hey, hey, sssshhhh." Harry soothed her and eventually she stopped crying but still hiccuped sometimes.

Harry then heard a man yell out "Morsmordre". From a wand that showed a flicker of green Harry traced it with his vision to find the Dark mark in the sky. Harry then got up and moved the girl behind her. He was about to talk to the little girl when he suddenly heard many pops and yelling "Stupefy". Harry ducked down and completely covered the girl who was starting to cry again.

"Stop! It's Harry." Arthur Weasley yelled out.

"Harry!" Tonks then yelled out.

"Where have you been?" Tonks yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I was knocked out and after I helped you, I saw a death eater levitating this girl."Harry then gestured to the little girl in his arms."After I took him out I was attacked from behind."

"Harry you should have gone back with the others." Sirius suddenly said coming into view.

"If I did at least two people would have died."Remembering the man set on fire and the little girl.

Harry was suddenly aware of other people as they came into view.

"Did you conjure it?" A man said, a closer look in the dark revealed it to be Barty Crouch.

"No I didn't! I was fighting death eaters! Why would I do that then suddenly conjure the dark mark and if I wasn't do you really expect if from me?" Harry said angrily.

"Who are you?" Barty asked angrily.

"Harry Potter." Harry sneered back. "But the man who conjured it is over there, I woke up just before it was cast" Harry then pointed in the direction and off they went. Arthur stayed back to take Harry to the Burrow while Sirius and Tonks said they would talk later. Harry then healed his cut from under his ear and went with Arthur who didn't see him heal. Harry then turned to the girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked.

"Hayley McKinnon." She said.

Harry then turned to Arthur. "Mr. Weasley can she come with us until we find her parents?"

"Yes she can." He said the turned to the little girl. "Are your parent's names James and Nicole McKinnon?" He asked.

"Yes, how do you know that?" She asked.

"I've worked with them ever since they left America and joined the Ministry. Good people." He then turned to Harry. "I'll send word to them and tell them to pick her up at the Weasley's." They met up with the rest of the Weasley's and friends and port'keyed back to the Burrow.

They all arrive to the Burrow to see a very worried Molly. She coddled them all but when she saw Harry's face she gave a gasp.

"Hey, my face isn't that bad looking." Harry said trying to joke but then Molly just seized him in a massive hug.

"Harry what happened?" She asked worryingly.

"I helped. No don't give me that Mrs. Weasley, I did it because I wanted to and if I didn't a guy would have died from being set on fire and this little girl would be..." He then cut off not wanting to scare the little girl. Mrs. Weasley then turned to the little girl and introduced herself. Hayley still kept close to Harry the whole time and they could all see that she felt safe with him. It was very early in the morning and so he figured she would be very tired and hungry. Harry then bent down and asked if she was hungry to with she replied yes. Mrs. Weasley then went off to get her some food. Harry took her to the couch and laid her there, she didn't want him to leave so she clung on and made him sit down with her. She then laid her head down on his lap and then two seconds later she fell asleep.

Molly then came in with some toast, seeing that Hayley was asleep she set the toast beside her on the table to wait til she woke up. Harry let his head fall back and then 2 seconds later fell asleep.

Harry woke up an hour later after hearing frantic voices. He opened his eyes to see a man and women racing towards him. He figured it was Hayley's parents and let them hug her. The Mother, Nicole was crying happily along with Hayley while her Father, James wore an relieved happy expression. Nicole then turned to Arthur and Molly and thanked them.

Arthur then stepped forward and told them that it was Harry who saved her from the death eaters and stayed with her the entire time. Both parents then turned and hugged Harry and thanked him immensely. They talked for a while after that, Nicole mentioned that Hayley had just turned 11 and the Quidditch World Cup tickets were for her birthday which turned out to be a downer but the game was very good. James also said that she would be going to Hogwarts this year and that she would probably see each other again. Harry then said absolutely. They then left a couple of minutes after wood, again after thanking Harry for saving their little girl.

A few hours later Tonks and Sirius arrived and gave Harry big hugs. Tonks then dragged Harry into a room and proceeded to snog him for a very long time while mumbling stupid hero a couple of times.

_**Reviews would be much appreciated!**  
_

_**Should have the next chapter up in 3 - 5 days time.**_


	8. Goblet of Fire

While Tonks and Harry were sitting on the couch snuggled up together talking an owl had just flown in with a letter. Harry opened it to see his OWL results:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Enclosed you will find your OWL results for the 1993-1994 Hogwarts school year. This is the overall score:_

_A - Acceptable, E - Exceeds Expectations, O - Outstanding_

_Astronomy – E__  
_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O__  
_

_Charms – O__  
_

_Defense Against Dark Arts – O_

_Ancient Runes – E__  
_

_Herbology – O__  
_

_History of Magic – E__  
_

_Potions – O __  
_

_Transfiguration – O__  
_

_Total O.W.L.S: 9 of 9, congratulations  
_

_The following classes are available to you during the upcoming year:_

_NEWT level – Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Potions_

_Standard level -  
_

_Electives – Apparition, Arithmancy, Business, Healing, Magical Languages, Muggle Studies, Politics_

___You are required to carry a minimum of five classes at the beginning of the year and must maintain no less than four classes at all times._

_Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks, CEO_

_Chief Examinations Officer_

Harry had sent back a letter saying he would only take Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Apparition and Healing. The thing that made Harry's scores so good was not because he had Salazar's books but because he a very intelligent dragon living inside him who was more then happy to chip in to help. Dumbledore had been coming in at least twice a week to catch up, drink tea, check the wards he set up and then leave. Each time he came over Harry made sure Tonks was nowhere near him.

It was the day everyone would board the Hogwarts express. Harry, Sirius and Tonks had been spending a lot of time together as they would be hardly seeing each other again for a while. Tonks and Harry told Adam, Oliver, Megan, Katie and the Weasley twins about their relationship. They were all shocked but understood why they wanted to keep it secret. Katie and Megan had dragged Tonks into another room and chatted away about stuff Harry didn't really want to know about while the boys congratulated Harry on scoring a hot bird like Tonks.

Tonks had to go into the Ministry but said goodbye to Harry in a very special way that left him not wanting to go but reminded by her that he needed to he left. Sirius and Harry arrived at King's cross, passed through the entrance and said goodbye by the train. He got on the train to find all of his friends in the same compartment.

They talked about a number of things which included Tonks, living with Sirius, pranks, the chamber of secrets and more studying. By the time they were finished they had arrived at Hogwarts. They took the carages and departed for the castle. Once inside they sat down in the great hall and listened as the first years were sorted into the houses. He saw Hayley and she saw him, they both waved at each other. Hayley's name was called and she went up to be sorted. The hat was put on her head and then eventually called out..."GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheered but no more then the people who knew her. She came over to sit, Harry made room for her next to him and she sat down.

It was then that Dumbledore had a few announcements with the usual stay out of the forbidden forest thing then gave the 2nd generation marauders a certain look. He then announced that Quidditch would not be held this year which caused an uproar but he quickly silenced them and revealed that Hogwarts was hosting the Tri-wizard tournament.

He then introduced the school to the schools of Durmstrang and Beauxbaton who were said to be competing with Hogwarts. Krum had seen Harry and walked over to him to talk but had to quickly leave to get back into formation with his school. Fleur from the Quidditch World cup was there with her school Beauxbaton, she had gone to Harry with a few of her friends and hugged and talked before they left as well. As soon as they were gone Harry noticed that all of the great hall was looking at him. He quickly sat down blushing at the attention and then used his metamorphagus powers to cover the blush up.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and then introduced Barty Crouch who had a few words to say. He revealed that only those of 17 and over were allowed to participate. It caused a bigger uproar then before but was settled down soon. Harry didn't really care, he had no intention of competing but his friend Adam did and was annoyed he couldn't even try to. Then a man came out of a door, it was Mad Eye Moody, Harry knew it was him because he wanted to become an Auror and Moody was a particular famous one, he was then introduced at the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. When Harry looked at him more he felt something, something off, it was the same feeling he had with Wormtail but that couldn't be right. Harry thought he would keep an eye open for him. They then had dinner and went to bed.

The next couple of days went smoothly, due to the studying Harry and his friends were doing because of the Chamber of Secret's hidden room they were all doing brilliantly in their work. There grades had gone up and were getting positive feedback from their teachers, of course the most Snape could do was not annoy them but they took it openly.

They had been hearing for a few days that Moody's class was exciting and now they were about to find out. Once we were all seated down and Moody had their attention he said he was going to be teaching the Unforgivable's and then later on wordless magic. It was a brief introduction, he asked the class what the unforgivable's were and their affect. He then demonstrated each curse on a spider he had brought, first the imperious then the Cruciatus then finally the killing curse. When Moody was done he walked over to stand in front of Harry and said that he was the only one known to have survived it, but when Moody had stood in front of him Harry had that same dark feeling, maybe it was due to all the battle's he's been in or exposure to dark magic but he wasn't quite sure about him. Moody had then said that next lesson he was putting the under the imperious curse to see if they could break it.

The next defense lesson was with the Hufflepuff's as usual and it was time to be put under the imperious. He put the curse on to everyone, Oliver and Katie were the only ones to be able to fight it but not off completely. Then it was Harry's turn, he had fought it four times until he finally managed to overcome it.

Over the next month Harry had taken all of his books from the Chamber back into it in exchange for new ones. He had heard from Hermione that seeing that the fourth years were being taught the unforgivable's as well and that when Moody showed them the Cruciatus curse something went wrong with Neville and he had become very sad and depressed. Harry knew it was because it reminded him of his parents which made him think of his golden dragon magic books and hopefully there was something there that could help his parents.

He was in the common room reading over his Dragon Healing book.

_A mentis morbum: To free the mind from mental illness._

_Recuperabit mentis: Recover the mind._

Harry thought with these two spells he could do it, he could help Neville's parents.

_**Reviews Please!**_

_**By the way I have some bad news. I have been diagnosed with something and it has made me quite sick and not really in the mood for writing, hence the short chapter. Once I have been healed I will have more chapters up but I don't know when that will be, doctors said I should be better around a month or so cause it will take some time for my body to be healed.**_

_**Cya in a month!**_


	9. TriWizard Champions

_Message to the reviews:_

_Harry is a now a sixth year. He was doing his OWLS when Sirius escaped which in this story is his fifth year._

_In my story Harry is two years older then he is in the real Harry Potter series._

* * *

All the schools were currently in the great hall, they were about to hear who the tri-wizard champions were.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. We will all now find out who the tri-wizard champions will be, let's get started."

The goblet's fire turned red and threw out a piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang champion is...Victor Krum." Cheers erupted and Krum made his way down through a hallway into a chamber.

"The Beauxbaton champion is...Fluer Delacour." Cheers erupted while Fleur did the same as Victor and made her way down to the chamber.

"The Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory." Cheers erupted for the final time and Cedric made his way down to the chamber.

Dumbledore then started to talk but the goblet flared up again and threw out another piece of parchment.

"Harry Potter." He mumbled but loud enough for everyone to hear. Harry couldn't believe, he felt cemented in his place, numb about what this meant. No, this couldn't be right but Dumbledore made it clear when he shouted "HARRY POTTER!" Oliver pushed him up to get over there. Harry slowly made his way there and into the chamber passing all the angry, confused and scared faces. Harry made his way down the hall and into the chamber where the other contestants were waiting.

"Arry', what are you doing 'ere?" Fleur asked.

"I-I-My name came-o-out of the goblet." Harry stuttered.

"What? But your underage." Cedric said.

"I know, I didn't even put my name in. I don't understand what happened." Harry said frustrated, pulling at his hair. He looked up to see them all looking somewhat in thought, 'probably trying to decide where I'm lying or not' he thought. He then heard voices from behind him, he turned to see all the professor's running to him. Dumbledore got to him first and started asking questions.

"Harry, did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" He demanded.

"No Sir." Harry answered.

"Did you get an older student to do it?"

"No sir, I don't understand how it happened."

"Of courze he iz lying." Madam Maxime said angrily as she walked in.

Harry snapped."The hell i am, if i said I didn't I didn't!" He then glared at her and she glared back, it was a good 10 second stare down before Karkarov added in his own to cents.

"If Hogwarts get two champion Durmstrang should as well."

"As well as Beauxbaton." Maxime added.

Barty Crouch then answered them. "No the goblet has finished it's part, it won't do it anymore until the next the goblet is lit."

They started arguing about it but Harry was more concentrating on the other contestants. Cedric was looking thoughtful but Harry could see the doubt in his face as well with the other contestants and he suddenly knew that the rest of the school was going to see it that way as well. 'How many times is this school going to hate me?' Harry thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by Snape.

"This is just like Potter, attention seeking, just like his Father." Snape went on to continue but Harry cut him off. Snapping at him, letting a fresh wave of fury erupt from him.

"ARRGHH! I have had it with your constant bitching Snivellus."Everyone gasped, shocked by Harry's out burst. "So my Father bullied you in high school, so what, we all have to deal with bullies, it's time to grow up. The first time i walked into your class you immediately set out to humiliate me without even trying to know who I was, just immediately thinking I was my father. So let me break this down for you so the words that come out of my mouth get through to your greasy thick skull. I. Did. Not. Put. My. Name. In. The. Goblet. I don't want the attention, I have enough as it is, you pathetic overgrown greasy BAT!"He yelled, by the end of his rant Harry was puffing and glaring murderously at Snape who looked a little shocked but quickly hit with a glare of his own. He was about to yell when Dumbledore interrupted.

"Severus, that's enough, he's not lying. Harry, please do not speak that way to your professor's." Dumbledore said looking disappointed in Harry and Snape.

"I think you'll find sir, I'm respectful to all the professor's except Snape, he's just to petty to get over a grudge and stop bullying his former tormentor's son. You know what Snape, you've become the thing you hated. A bully. Remember all those feelings when the marauders used to bully you. Yeah picture them, allow yourself to feel them again. Yeah, that's exactly what all the students feel when you bully them, you hypocrite. You have no right to whinge about something that was done to you when you do the same thing." Harry was once again glaring at Snape but what was more surprising Snape looked to be having conflicted thoughts but quickly replaced it with a sneer.

"Right, well, I'm going to bed. I can't wait to face my fellow Gryffindor's, all those glares that are going to be sent my way." Harry said sarcastically. "Right, bye then." He then made his way out into the great hall to see it empty. He then made his way in the common room, once he entered everyone went silent and looked at him.

Harry sighed."Right, I'm just going to say this once. I did not put my name into the goblet of fire." he left it at that and left to go to sleep.

* * *

Harry couldn't get to sleep that night and you could tell by how he looked the next morning. He had bags under his eyes, messy hair which he didn't care was much more messy then normal and a depressed look in his face.

It was what Harry expected, the whole great hall was glaring at him but there were those who had an undecided look on their faces, but that was a very little percentage. Only his best friends believed him and that was the only thing that mattered to Harry, or so he wished it was. Malfoy had just came into the great hall with his two bodyguards and started to pass some objects around to his house. It got the attention of the other houses and were now suddenly interested about what the Slytherin's were doing.

Harry was confused but he soon understood when people started to attach the object to their robes, they made sure he got a good look at them. It was a badge, it said that Cedric was the real Hogwarts champion and that Potter stinks. Oh how clever. Most of the hall was now wearing except the Gryffindors. It made Harry depressed, once again he felt like an outcast. Sometimes he thought about what it would be to go to another school, there were others then Hogwarts, maybe in America. He wasn't all that known there, his life could be peaceful. What made the whole thing worse was that the teacher's weren't doing anything about it, they let them all get away with it He could see a bit of a smile on Snape's face which made Harry roll his eyes, childish grudge.

Harry rose from his seat, by now everyone was looking at him. He then strode towards the doors, opened them and then left. He was done with it, he left the castle, he had a free period and so he was going to use it. He left the castle and walked out to the lake. He sat down by a tree and just stared out into the water.

A twig snapped which alerted Harry to someone's presence behind him. He looked around the tree to see all of his best friend there with him. They all sat down next to him and just stayed silent. Even George and Fred didn't have anything to say but Oliver asked a question.

"Do you have any idea as to who would have put your name in the goblet?" He asked.

"Yes...Moody."He answered.

"What?" They all asked.

"Because of the golden dragon i can feel dark magic and I can feel it from him, just like I could with Wormtail."

"But Harry that just could be from all the battle's he's been in." Said Megan.

"Okay I thought that one to but what about the flask he carry's. He drinks it everyone hour. If we-.. Oh My God! How could I be so stupid." Harry then sat up and bolted up to the Gryffindor tower. He ran into his room and pulled out the Marauders map.

"I Solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry said the spell which made the map activate. He looked it over and saw that in the great hall where Moody was at the teacher's table was someone else.

"Look guys." Harry pointed to the map. His friends had just caught up to him. They all looked, what they saw made them gasp in shock and eventually it was Adam who spoke first.

"Barty Crouch."


	10. Plot Revealed

"What are we going to do?" Asked George.

"I don't know, why would he even be there, what's his reason for impersonating Moody?" Asked Katie.

"Don't know but one things for sure, he's the one who put my name in the goblet." Said Harry.

"Okay now all we have to do is prove it." said Adam.

"How do we do it?" Megan asked.

"You know, I bet you anything that flask he drinks from is a polyjuice potion. He drinks it every hour, it all fits. So how about we switch it with another flask that has polyjuice potion and truth serum in it." Harry said.

"Okay good plan but how do we get the truth serum?" Fred asked.

"hmmm, were going to have to include Snape and Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Yeah we could do that but that would mean you would have to tell them about the Golden Dragon." said Megan.

"I guess I'll have to tell Dumbledore but Snape doesn't have to know and I won't tell him about the chamber's hidden room. If he found out about that he would probably ban me or something from using them or want me to bring them to him. I'll just tell him about the egg and that's it." said Harry. "I'll see you guys later."

Harry then left his friends and made his way up to Dumbledore's office, he had the map so he knew he was there. He then said multiple candy and words until he got it right with Whizzing Fhizbeez. The gargoyle opened up and Harry made his way in. He saw Dumbledore sitting back behind his desk.

"Ah, Harry, your getting good with guessing my passwords, tell me what is on your mind?" He asked.

"I know who put my name in the goblet." Harry started off. This brought Dumbledore into immediate attention.

"Go on Harry."

"It's Moody sir." He said.

"Harry, surely I think your mistaken."Dumbledore started off but Harry cut him off.

"Wait professor I have to tell you something. I trust you know the legend of the golden dragons." Harry said.

This brought surprise into Dumbledore's expression."Go on Harry."

"Sir when I saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets I found a room. In the room was a golden egg and when I touched it, the egg hatched. I think you can tell what came out of it." Harry said.

"Oh my, Harry, this is." Dumbledore started off but didn't know what to say.

"Sir, the golden dragon gives me extra senses and it has been proved to me that I can feel dark magic. I felt it on Wormtail when he was Scabbers and I feel the exact same thing on Moody. And no it's not just because he's been in a lot of battles. I know it's the dark mark on his left arm. I think someone is impersonating Moody with Polyjuice potion, please trust me on this sir." said Harry.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a minute but responded. "Okay Harry, I trust your judgement, do you have any ideas on how to proceed?" He asked.

"Yes, I was thinking we stun him in front of the students tonight in the great hall and give him truth serum."

"Okay Harry I agree, when we are all seated I will stun him and Severus can administer the truth serum."

"Thank you sir, see you later tonight."

The rest of the day was filled with classes, with everyone in the class glaring at him. In the middle of his Herbology class Colin Creevey came in and told Professor Sprout that Harry was needed for the weighing of the wands. Harry then left the class to see the other champions there along with Mr. Ollivander. He checked all the wands and found that they were all in good working condition. The champions then left to be interviewed by Rita Skeeter, she spent a lot of her time insinuating, guessing and making a lot of things up and put words in Harry's mouth. Eventually he had enough and left.

At lunch he was sitting in the great hall with his friends. At one point Hayley had walked up to him and said that she believed him which meant a lot to him and thanked her. Then owls started coming in with the latest edition of the Daily Prophet. She must have been up all night last night writing it, hmm that's funny. I don't recall seeing her there.

**_TRI-WIZARD CHAMPIONS PICKED!_**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Last night the schools of Durmstrang, Beauxbaton and Hogwarts gathered together in the great hall to see who would become the tri-wizard champions. The Durmstrang champion was Bulgarian seeker, Victor Krum. The Beauxbaton champion was Fluer Delacour and the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory. But a surprising twist had Hogwarts pick out a second champion, Harry Potter. Once the goblet had finished with it's third name it ignited and shot out a fourth name..._

It went on to to discredit Harry by making him sound like he put his name in and a whole bunch of other stuff. Once lunch was over everyone then left to go to class. Later that night everyone assembled into the great hall to have dinner. It was then that the plan was to start. Sean Murray, a reporter from the Daily Prophet that Harry once read an article he had wrote asked Dumbledore to invite him because he thought he would tell the truth and that he would be a better choice then Rita Skeeter.

Dumbledore then stunned Moody which brought everyone's attention. Snape walked over, levitated him in front of him and conjure a chair for the impersonator to sit on, Dumbledore bound him and addressed the students who were watching them intently.

"Everyone,attention please. As all of you know Harry Potter's name came out of the goblet. I must now inform you that this is not the real Alastor Moody. Whoever it really is has been using polyjuice potions, Professor Snape will now administer the truth serum." Snape ennervated him and administered the truth serum.

Dumbledore then started asking questions.

"Who are you really?"

"Barty Crouch Junior" He said. You could hear everyone gasp.

"Did you put Harry Potter's name in the goblet of fire?"

"Yes."

"Why did you put his name in the goblet?"

"Because the dark lord ordered me to."

"Where is Voldemort?"

"I don't know." Dumbledore turned back to the hall to see the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenslaws and a couple of Slytherins take of the badges.

Harry was now had many people rushing over to him to apologize. The champions then made their way over to apologize. When everyone had apologized Harry would say that it's okay and that he didn't blame them for not believing him.

Harry could see that Sean was having a field day with all the information that was being revealed so he thought he would go talk to him.

"Hello Mr. Murray." He said.

"Ah yes, hello Mr. Potter, I was wondering if I could have a word with you."

"No worries and please call me Harry."

"Then call me Sean."

Sean then proceeded to ask Harry questions on how he knew it was the fake Moody and what he felt after it was revealed. To which Harry responded somewhat truthfully, well not truthfully at all really. He said that "I saw Moody drink from his flask exactly on every hour and that Professor Dumbledore saw that he wasn't acting like he normally did. When Moody went to drink from his flask he never noticed that at one point Professor Snape had been close enough to smell what it was. I went to Dumbledore with my suspicions to find out he had his own and that Professor Snape had his own as well, so when we started to add all these things together it just made sense that it was him. So we staged this whole thing and invited you to tell the story how it is."

Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout had just found Moody in the locked chest in the DADA's office. They had got him out and helped him to get to Madam Pomphrey. Harry had accompanied Sean to the infirmary so they could see if Moody was alright. They had just arrived to see him fall sleep on one of the hospitals beds. Just then Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and a few Aurors including Tonks arrived to escort Barty Crouch Junior back to the ministry. Junior had been stunned the entire time and kept in ropes sealed up so he couldn't move or escape, he was currently on one of the hospital beds with Flitwick and Sprout standing guard over him.

Harry and Tonks had managed to give each other a quick smile before Tonks had to get to work. She had moved over to Junior to stand guard along with the other aurors while Dumbledore, Snape and Harry explained what happened. Sean had managed to get in a couple of questions to Fudge and Amelia before they left. Tonks and Harry shared one more smile before she left. Sean then thanked Dumbledore and Harry for answering his questions and left to write it up. Meanwhile the students had made their way to their beds to sleep.

* * *

_**I had to edit this chapter because it was brought to my attention that I made a mistake so I would like to thank Arkenstone007 for informing me of this.**_

_**I am also in need of a Beta as I have already shown that I can't be bothered to check everything that I write so if anyone could be of help please message me.**_


	11. First Task

That night Harry had slept fine, it was a lot of pressure that had been taken off Harry's back. They now know that he didn't do it and was very much relieved to have everyone's support. It was proven when he was walking down to the great hall to have breakfast because when he was walking there he was seeing reassuring smiles when he walked by.

Everyone was in the great hall when the latest edition of the prophet came out and was flown in by owls. Harry had a look at Adam's to see what it said.

_**PLOT REVEALED, DEATH EATER AT HOGWARTS!**_

_By Sean Murray_

_Last night the students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbaton were in the great hall in Hogwarts last night for what they thought would be a normal dinner, they were wrong. A plot has been revealed, by now everyone knows that Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of Fire and that he claimed he didn't do it but unfortunately only a hand full of people believed him. Everything was revealed last night when Harry Potter, Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape devised a plan that would reveal the culprit for this. It was revealed that the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Alastor Moody was in fact being impersonated by a death eater, one everyone thought was dead. Bartemious Crouch Junior, a death eater that was sent to Azkaban for life. The plan started when Professor Dumbledore, out of the blue stunned the impersonator then Professor Snape administered truth serum, the impersonator was then ennervated.  
_

_Professor Dumbledore asked the these questions and received these answers._

_"Who are you really?"_

_"Barty Crouch Junior"_

_"Did you put my name in the goblet of fire?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why did you put my name in the goblet?"_

_"Because the dark lord ordered me to."_

_"Where is (You-Know-Who)?" Dumbledore actually said his name, we edited it out._

_"I don't know."_

_The majority of the hall then got up to apologize to Harry Potter. Later on Professor's Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout found the real Alastor Moody inside a locked trunk in the DADA's office. Moody was taken to the infirmary and treated and is expected to make a full recovery soon._

_But it raises more questions now. How is Barty Crouch Junior alive? Is You-Know-Who actually alive? What does Junior's father have to say about this? What's going to happen to Junior now?_

Harry looked around and saw the fear in everyone's eyes at the mention that Voldemort might be alive. No, Voldemort was still a soul, somewhere hiding in the world. It was then that he was reminded of Voldemort's horcruxes. He knew he would need to tell Dumbledore about the horcruxes, he would tell Dumbledore after dinner. He then got a piece of parchment and wrote a letter to Tonks.

_Hey Tonks, sorry I haven't wrote to you since I got here but it has been very hectic with fake moody and the tournament that it slipped my mind._

_I miss you very much and I was hoping I would be able to see you when I go to Hogsmeade next._

_I'm glad I got to see you last night, no matter how brief. __What's happening to Crouch Junior and Senior?_

_xx, bye Tonks._

* * *

"Now all of you know that the past few weeks you have been taught by an impersonated death eater." This immediately got everyone angry and scared. "Meanwhile the real Alastor Moody had been kidnapped, I wish to introduce you to the real Alastor Moody who has recovered and is willing to teach. Good luck professor." Mad-eye just nodded his head. "Right then, as you are all finished...off to bed now." All the students were then leaving.

Harry then walked up to the table and requested to talk to him in his office. Dumbledore agreed and they made their way to the office. Once inside Harry spoke first.

"Sir, I have bad news. Remember when I told you about the dragon's soul forming with my own?"

"Yes Harry."

"Well it wasn't as simple as that. Normally it would form with someone's soul and it would be that but I fained and was out of it for 5 minutes or so. When I woke up the dragon told me it wasn't a normal reaction and it was because...I had another soul inside me."

Dumebledore paled drastically. "Harry, was it. Voldemort's?"

"Yes, it was. Did you have any idea that I had it inside me?"

"No Harry, I knew there was a connection between the two of as I said in your fourth year he transferred some of his powers to you but no I..." He cut of and looked to be thinking and then if it was possible paled even more so. He opened his desk and took out Tom Riddle's diary.

"Harry, maybe he made." Harry cut him off.

"More yes, he did. That was a horcrux and there are more of them. We must find them.

"Indeed, I will look for them but Harry I alone will look for them this year, you have enough to worry about with the tournament. I of course will fill you in on the details but for now let me handle it."

"Okay sir, for now."

"Very well, I think you should get to bed Harry the first task is in two days and I think you will want to train tomorrow?"

"Yes, thank you sir. Goodbye."

Harry then made his way to the Gryffindor common room and got ready for bed, it was then that Harry saw a letter that had obviously arrived with Hedwig. He opened the letter and read.

_Hey Harry,_

_Don't worry about it, you did have a lot on your mind. I will absolutely meet you at your next Hogsmeade trip just tell me when._

_I miss you too and can't wait to see you next and yes I'm glad I got to see you but it was torture to not be able to speak to you, I had to be all professional and all in front of the minister and Amelia Bones._

_It's being kept pretty quiet but I have managed to hear a few things like the interrogation. Junior admitted that he was ordered from You-Know-Who to put your name in the goblet. Fudge is having trouble accepting the fact that he's back but a lot of us have heard Junior say it so we know he's back in some way. Junior said that he switched places with his mother who had taken polyjuice potion to go to Azkaban instead. Senior had placed him under the imperious curse and kept him back at his manor. Senior has been questioned and is now in a cell waiting for his trial, despite the facts the show his guilt there still having a trial and going by the proper ways of justice by Amelia's assistance even though he's clearly guilty._

_Junior will have another trial as well, he'll probably be sentenced to the dementor's kiss. I'll fill you in more soon._

_xx cya soon Harry._

Harry was thrilled that he was going to able to see Tonks and couldn't wait. He filled his friends in on what was going to happen to the Crouch's and they were all considerably happy with the way things turned out. The next thing for Harry to focus on now was the first task.

* * *

The contestants were now in the tent waiting. They had all picked their dragons and had their turns and now Harry was waiting for the sound of the cannon so he could go. Fleur got the Welsh Green, Krun got the chinese firebolt, Cedric got the Swedish Shortsnout and Harry got the Hungarian horntail. BOOM! It was time now, Harry could hear the chants. "HARRY!, HARRY!, HARRY!"

Harry stepped out of the tent but couldn't see the dragon when suddenly he was thrown from his original spot because a tail had just barely missed him and slammed into the rock wall causing rock to split off and his Harry in the back. It wasn't a big piece of rock but definately hurt. Harry ran to the nearest boulder and sat down thinking over his plan. The first spell he was going to use wasn't going to be an offensive spell but would hopefully distract the dragon. He looked around the boulder to see the dragon 20 meteres away looking at him when the dragon suddenly blew fire which caused Harry to turn back.

Once it stopped Harry turned over again and raised his wand. He thought of the holidays when it was just Tonks and Sirius hanging around. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" instead of the stag he was expecting to come out, a dazzling shiny dragon appeared and zoomed off towards the dragon. The audiance gasped at the display. The dragon was flying around the head of the dragon distracting it. Harry took the opportunity to race of to the next boulder and then the next before he lost concentration with his patronus making the the dragon fade out.

Harry was now on the right side of the dragon. He peeked around to see the dragon looking at his original spot then look to the left. Harry used this distraction to bolt to the next boulder when suddenly the dragon snapped it's neck towards him and blew fire. Harry had to change course and jumped to his right down a rock wall to escape the flames. He then bolted to the nearest boulder to think of what to do next. He looked around to see the egg about thirty meters away. It was now time for plan B. He raised his wand and bellowed "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" of course nothing happened immediately and he knew it would take about thirty or so seconds for the firebolt to get here from the castle and he could hear the dragon approaching so he raised his wand and shouted out "Sorpensortia!" out from his wand burst a snake which then slivered away fast distracting the dragon.

Harry could see the firebolt in the distance fast approaching so he cilbed up the rock cave and got there just in time to jump on the broom and fly off as the dragon blew flames at Harry just missing him. Harry flew up fast and high then dived down. It probably wasn't the greatest thing to play chicked with a dragon and even his friends didn't consider Harry to be this reckless, just as the dragon looked to be on the verge of blowing fire Harry aimed his wand and shouted "CONJUNCTIVITIS!" which made the dragon's right eye swell and the dragon moan in pain. Harry used this distraction to zoom down and collect the egg. The crowd burst into shouts and praises.

The dragon handlers burst into action to subdue the dragon while Harry flew down into the tent to see the other champions there. They congratulated him with a job well done. After the horntail was taken away the scores were shown. Harry in first place with Krum in second, Cedric in third and Fleur in forth.

It was then that Harry noticed some pain. He was so focused on the task he forgot all about the pain and now with the adreline running off he could feel the ache in his body. Madam Pomfrey took Harry to a bed to check him over. After she was done she let Harry lay down and get some rest.


	12. Hogsmeade and Hayley's Memory

Harry and his friends were now in Hogsmeade, they were in the three broomsticks when suddenly the door opened to reveal Tonks. Harry told his friends that he would see them later and made his ay over to her. As soon as she saw him she ran over to him and gave a big hug. Harry took her hand and led her outside, he took her along a path until they stopped at a cave which had been decorated with foot, drink and a blankat. The area was totally secluded and it was perfect for the two of them, Harry put a strong notice me not charm around the area. As soon as they sat down Tonks pounced on him, Harry falling on his back on the blanket with Tonks kissing him. Harry moved his hands to her waist continually kissing her until they needed to stop to breathe.

Tonks sat straddling Harry who had a very happy, almost goofy smile. Tonks chuckled and leaned down to kiss him once more, after they were done kissing they sat and talked. Harry decided to get done with serious stuff first.

"I told Dumbledore about the Golden Dragon." Harry said.

"What, why?" Tonks asked.

"Because I needed proof that Moody was being impersonated. That's not all though I told him about the Horcruxes and the one that used to be inside me."

"Oh and how did that go?" She asked.

"It went well, he's going to search for them. He told me to keep my focus on the tournament but he'll update me on everything."

"That's good and please don't worry about the horcruxes."

"I won't, for now. Anyway, hows things going at the ministry?"

Tonks scowled. "Arrggh that incompitant minister. He's rejecting the idea of Voldemort being back completely."

"What! but-but how."

"He's scared Harry. True, he has every right to be scared but he's gone overboard. Amelia is trying to make him see sense but there's only so much she can do without stepping on toes."

"Did they question him?"

"No not yet, by the way the trial is in a week. Both Crouch's. Junior's first then Senior but no doubt Senior will get off on a light sentence due to his service at the ministry for many years."

Harry scowled. "Of course he will. I'm guessing I'm invited to the trial?"

"Yep, your a witness and a victim so you got to be there."

"That's alright, maybe I can help Fudge see sense."

"Yes, let's hope so."

Something in Harry clicked. "Hey you said Voldemort."

"Well I couldn't keep saying You-Know-Who when my boyfriend says Voldemort can I?"

"Absolutely and now I have another issue to discuss with you."

"What is it?"

"Your not going to like it..."

**_Flashback_**

_The Yule Ball is a tradition of the Tri-wizard tournament." McGonagall said._

_"It is first and foremost...a dance." She announced._

_Girls started chatting away while boys groaned._

_**End of Flaskback**  
_

"I'm really sorry but I have to do this stupid dance thing. It means I have to pick someone to go with."

Harry watched the emotions cross on her face, first there was anger, sadness, understanding then...what is that?

"What if I went but I changed my appearance?" she asked.

"Ah, ah, Tonks I'm all for it but what about your supposive school. What about Dumbledore knowing who you are?"

"Ah you see Harry..."

_**Flashback**_

_Tonks was currently back at Black manor chatting with Sirius when suddenly Dumbledore flooed in._

_"Hellow Sirius, Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted._

_"Hello Albus."_

_Tonks just nodded, angry that her first name was mention._

_"Sirius, I was wondering if I may have a word with Nymphadora."_

_"ah, sure, I'll just ah be in the other room, ah over here" Sirius said pointing to the other room while Dumbledore chuckled.  
_

_"What did you want to speak to me about sir."_

_"I merely wanted to talk to you about Harry and your's relationship." Dumbledore said startling Tonks._

_"What!" Tonks shouted._

_"Calm down, believe me I'm not going to rebuke you about, it in fact I'm quite happy for you and Harry of course."_

_"but, but wh- what about the age difference and stuff, wouldn't you be ah mad?"_

_Dumbledore chuckled again. "No Nymphadora. I could see the serious emotions flicker across your faces when you were in the same room with each other. Even if you left as soon as I got here to make sure I didn't find out about you two. The age difference isn't a huge matter considering Harry will be of age next year and of course if I may be so bold to say he's always been a bit to mature for someone his age and you've always been well, less. No offense."_

_Tonks chuckled. "Ah well, thank you Dumbledore. I think and none taken."_

_"Good, I best be off. Goodbye, goodbye Sirius." He said calmly and quietly, flicked out his wand and aimed it at the door then flicked it again causing it to open to reveal Sirius falling over face first into the floor. Dumbledore chuckled while Tonks laughed.  
_

_**End of Flashback**  
_

"Huh, okay. So what, I just go talk to him and hopefully he will agree to let me take you?"

"If you want to that is." She teased.

"Oh I want to." He said bringing her over into his arms and kissing her.

* * *

So now Harry was inside Dumbledore's office when he was about to ask him.

"Sir, as you know the Yule Ball is on and well I don't want to really ask anyone here um. I know you know of Tonks and I's relationship and I was wondering if she could use her metamorphagus abilities to make her look like a teenager so I could ask her to the ball. Would that be okay?" He asked.

Dumbledore chucked. "I would think so but we have one problem, what school is she from? People will notice that she's not from Hogwarts. People will want to know who she is."

"Dam it, ah, does it matter."

"Well not particularly but do you want the questioning, if you don't mind then yes she can come. But fear not Harry I doubt that people will continue to ask when they realize they won't get an answer." He then chuckled.

"Thank you sir."

* * *

Two days later Harry was walking down the corridor when he heard sniffles, sounding like someone was crying. He peeked around the corner to see Hayley McKninnon with two other girls around her. He stepped forward towards them and crouched down to talk.

"Hey Hayley, are you okay, what happened?"

She looked up, her eyes clearly showing signs of crying while still hiccuping.

"It's - Professor Snape."

Harry in a very dangerously calm voice "What did he do?"

"He- he asked me questions that had nothing - to do with what we were doing then said I was taking after you. He keeps taking points off me."

Harry was shaking with rage when she was done. He took several deep breaths and gathered her in his arms, she clung to his arms like she did back at the world cup. Snape had obviously seen them together and decided to take it out on her. No, he crossed the line. Picking on him was fine but not anyone else. He pulled back and raised her chin to make her look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me has been happening."

"I didn't think it would make much of difference."

"Well, there will be changed happening, I can garantee it. Come on were going to see Professor Dumbledore." She nodded then said goodbye to her to friends before following Harry.

They were stuck outside his office guessing passwords. "Lemon drops, mars bar, sherbet lemon." The gargoyle moved and a staircase appeared. Harry was still very angry and didn't care to knock on the door politely, he wanted Dumbledore to know now. He burst through the door to see a group of 12 people standing before Dumbledore.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Harry, I'm in a meeting with the board of governers, perhaps you can come see me later."

He looked to the group. "Perfect, they can see it aswell."

The group was suddenly interested in what he had to say. "Maybe another time Harry."

"Nope, I want this over now." He then ducked down to Hayley not bothering to lower his voice.

"Hayley I want you to think of the memory please." He then turned to the group, "Can one of you draw the memory from her." One of them stepped forward.

"Okay Hayley, thing of the memory." The man raised his wand to her temple and drew out the memory and put it into Dumbledore's pensive which Harry had just opened while he was collecting the memory. The man then put the memory in the pensieve. Harry then gestured for some of the board to have a look along with Dumbledore who didn't seem to be very happy with Harry's actions.

Harry along with Dumbledore and four other board members plunged into the pensieve to look at Hayleys memory.

_"McKinnon!, what is the difference between Aconite and Monkshood?"_

_"I don't know sir."_

_Snape gave a scowl._

_"What is an ingrediant that is used for to cure boils?"_

_"I- I don't know sir."_

_"Taking after Potter are we." His face showed a look of disgust._

_The lesson rest of the lesson showed Snape picking on the rest of her and the gryffindors. A slytherin walked in 10 minutes later and wasn't punished._

They all came back out with looks of anger.

"I'm sick of him getting away with it. He can bully me all he want's but not my friends."

"Your saying this has happened before?" A man asked obviously very angry.

"Happened before, it happens all the time. There isn't one class that a non slytherin walks away from potions with a happy face. He does it all the time. I want it sorted now, if he stays and continues I will go to the prophet, quibbler or who ever but I will make sure his actions get out."

Dumbledore then tried to get control of the situation. "How about I talk to Severus later after out meeting and give him a warning."

"And don't let him off with a little a slap on the wrist sir, make him know that if he is caught bullying a non slytherin again I will make it known to all what he is really like."

"Very well Harry, you can take Miss McKinnon and leave and I will talk to Severus after out meeting." Harry nodded and left with Hayley beside him.

They walked into the common room and sat down on the couch. "See, everything's fine. Hopefully and I can only say this in the best possible meaning. I hope he picks on you one more time." He said with a smile while Hayley chuckled. Hayley then jumped on his lap and gave him a hug. "Thanks Harry."

"Hey it's no problem." It was strange really, Harry always had problems showing emotions like this but eversince he saved her from the death eaters he had grown protective of her and almost thought of her like a little sister. They then split up, Hayley going to her friends before lunch finished and Harry going to meet up with the twins to organize some pranks.

* * *

**_Just a little fil in chapter, next chapter will have the trial and the Yule Ball._**


	13. Yule Ball

Harry was in the courtroom. The trial was going to be presented in front of the whole wizangamot. Harry had been escorted from Hogwarts Dumbledore and Moody, upon entering the ministry they were bombarded by questions from the reporters camped there. It took a while but they managed to get to the court room. And now the trial was now in session. The first one was Barty Crouch Junior. Fudge started the trial by introducing himself as one of the interrogators along with Amelia Bones.

Harry was brought up first to give his story of how he had found out, it was the made up story. Harry couldn't very well say he used his Golden Dragon magic to locate the dark magic on his arm so he gave the story they gave to Sean Murray, the daily prophet reporter. Amelia Bones ordered two aurors to bring in and administer veritaserum.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" She asked.

He told the tale of how he switched places with his dying mother, she used polyjuice potion. His father used the imperious curse on him to make him stay at their manor. He was kept under an invisibility cloak.

"Why did you act as Alastor Moody this year at Hogwarts?"

He said that he was ordered by his dark lord to impersonate Moody so he could put Harry Potter's name in the goblet of fire. This of course brought havoc with the Wizengamot. It took a while for them to calm down.

"Is you-know-who alive?" She asked then a little nervously.

"Not completely." he said.

"What do you mean not completely."

"I'm not sure, he hasn't got a complete body yet, he needed Potter's blood for the ritual."

"Where is you know who?"

"I don't know."

"Where has he been hiding all this time?"

"He was in Albania when I found him."

"How has he been surviving all this time?"

"His spirit was alive so he would possess animals. When I found him he needed snake venom to maintain his new form."

"What do you mean 'new form'?"

"He is currently in a temporary rudimentary body, it was made by a dark potion and a ritual. He needs the potion every now and again to keep the body."

"Who's doing it now for him?"

"I don't know, it was part of the plan, if I was to be caught I wouldn't be able to tell anyone who it was."

"Right, how was he going to form a new body?"

"At the end of the third task when Potter touched the cup he would be portkeyed to a destination where the dark lords current helper would start the ritual."

"Right I think we've heard enough. All in favor of finding the defendant not guilty?"

No one put their hand up, Harry could see a couple of Voldemort's old followers wanting to put their hand up but that wouldn't look good obviously.

"All in favor of finding the defendant guilty?"

Everyone put their hand up, some more hesitant then others.

Fudge then took control after a little chat with Amelia.

"Barty Crouch Junior, you have been found guilty and therefore sentenced to-" He then looked to Amelia to see her nod. "The dementors kiss." The Wizengamot was a little shocked. The dementors kiss wasn't frequently given but none the less dementors came in with aurors who took a hold of Junior to take him somewhere where the kiss could be administered. The next case now involved Senior where Harry wasn't really needed anymore so he left. He knew he would get the info from Tonks's next letter. He walked out of the courtroom with Moody, Dumbledore was to staying.

They were again bombarded by the reporters asking questions but neither of them answered and flooed to Dumbledore's office. They then parted ways, Moody went to prepare for his next class and Harry went to go talk to his friends for the last five minutes of lunch. He found them in the common room talking to Alicia and Angelina.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Harry, how did the trial go?" Katie asked.

"Good, Junior's sentenced to the dementor's kiss. I didn't really have any part in Senior's trial so I left besides I'm sure Tonks will fill me in."

"That's good, have you decided who you want to take to the Yule Ball?" Megan asked.

"I'm bringing Tonks?"

"What, but people will know she isn't from Hogwarts." Adam stated.

"It doesn't matter, she can come. People will ask who she is but when they realize I'm not going to say anything they'll forget all about it." Harry said.

"I guess, that would work." Oliver said.

"So who are you guys going with?" Harry asked. They all sort of started to look everywhere except certain people and Harry could see that they wanted to go with each other so he decided to do it for them.

"How about this. Oliver go with Katie, Adam go with Megan, Fred go with Angelina and George go with Alicia. There simple because, everyone can tell you all want to go with those partners. Agreed guys?" He asked over his shoulder to the people watching.

"Yes." They all chorused.

"See, simple. Okay I gotta go, Defense." Harry said then left the common room.

* * *

There was only three days left until the Yule Ball and Harry was using that time to practice dancing. He practiced with all the girls that would help him because he was that nervous he would stuff up he wanted to get in as much practice as possible. He stood on many toes to which he was constantly apologizing for but eventually he got the hang off it. Harry was on the way to class when he was stopped by Cedric.

"Hey Harry." Cedric called. Harry stopped and waited for Cedric to meet with him before continuing on to Defense. "Hey have you figured out the problem with your egg?" He asked.

"Ah no I haven't why?" Harry replied.

"Well why don't you take your egg to the prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, mull things over in the hot water." he said.

"Ah sure um thanks." He said.

Cedric grinned and said "No problem" and hurried onto class.

* * *

Harry took the egg to the bathroom and was in the tub trying to figure out what to do. Okay so it's got something to do with water, why would water be needed? Maybe, Hmmm, oh there goes another classic thick headed moment. I need to listen to it under water. He ducked into the water bringing along his egg and opened it to listen.

"_Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you re searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"_

Harry relayed the message to his friends and they all got the same conclusion, that I would be under water for an hour, probably the black lake looking for one of my possessions or friends so they told Harry to use a tracking charm on all of them and his favorite possessions which meant the Marauders map and his invisibility cloak. He spent the next couple of days training and finding ways against the water creatures that lived there.

* * *

It was time for the Yule ball now. Harry was currently waiting for Tonks, she was changing her features to look like a seventh year, different everything but so you could tell who it was. Harry was very nervous which was picked up by his dragon.

_"Calm down Harry, you'll be fine."_

_"You don'y know that."_

_"Fights dementors, voldemort, dragon, werewolf, among other things and your scared about dancing."_

_"I don't want to screw up and make a fool of myself."_

_"You won't, you've been practicing so please, calm down."_

Harry was about to reply but he noticed that walking down the steps was Tonks, looking absolutely beautiful in her white and silver dress. Her hair was blonde and went down to her shoulders, though you could see the change, you could definitely see Tonks. When Tonks walked down the stairs she could see Harry looking ever more handsome, his black hair with the usual blue tinge there along with wearing black robes with the tinge of blue mixed with it. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"It's so good to see you." he said then kissing her again.

"It's good to see you to." she said then kissing him.

She took a look around to see that Cedric was with an Asian girl, Fleur was with what looked to be a seventh year and then Victor with one of Harry's friends. Hermione, maybe?.

McGonagall eventually made her way over and set the champions ready to walk out. They lined up and stepped out. Tonks and Harry could hear the whispers as they walked out.

"Who's that with Harry?"

"She is hot."

"What school does she go to?"

"Dam it, luck Harry!"

Tonks had to stifle a laugh at that one. The four couple all stopped at the middle and then proceeded to dance. Every single eye was on them, they moved so elegantly, while doing so Harry and Tonks were quietly talking.

"I'm worried about Tomorrow Tonks, the clue the egg gave me, it says something or someone will be taken from me and I have to go down there and save it. I'm worried that I won't be able to get there in time."

"What do you think it is?"

"It might be you or one of my friends so I put a tracking charm on them and I would like to do the same to you just in case. If it turns out that you aren't even near Hogwarts tomorrow you can just take it off."

"I'll be here Harry, I got permission from Dumbledore to let me stay and watch."

"Brilliant, so wait does that mean it won't be you."

"Well actually no, he merely invited me to participate. oh crap."

"They can't use you Tonks." He looked so scared and stressed.

"Don't worry Harry, I know you'll find me beside do you think Dumbledore would just let me be down there."

"No I guess not. So, later mind if I put a tracking charm on you."

"No problem, and hey you can use your golden dragon magic to help you this time. No spectators to see so you can go all out."

"Yeah that is good, I hated how I had to hide that at the first task."

"Yeah I know but you couldn't let anyone know that you could do that magic. What are you going to use to breathe under water?"

"I looked up one of my dragon books and there's a spell to let me take on the characteristics and likeness of a water dragon."

"Oh wow, they are really rare."

"Yep, apparently the water dragons were allies to the golden dragons and there numbers were greatly wiped out in the war. They are rarely seen and only with their spouse. I reckon though if I called to them a lot of them would come and I could make an estimate of how many there are. Anyway enough about that, lets dance."

They continued to dance for while until it was time for dinner. They were seated with the other champions. Cedric, Cho and Roger tried to find out who she was but she wasn't saying anything and it was quite amusing. Hermione actually looked like she got who it was and Harry knew he would have to fill her in. Eventually the night was finally drawing to a close so after a lot of dancing to the guest band it was time to go to bed.

Tonks and Harry decided to sneak out and stay up late, they made their way to the seventh floor, it was only on their sixth floor that they realized they were being followed and they knew it wasn't Filch. The dam cat would be faster and meowing the whole time. No, they knew it was Snape and Harry was determined not to let him get the satisfaction of getting caught and reporting it to the headmaster. They were on the seventh floor and all Harry could think of was "I need a place to hide." when suddenly a door appeared on the wall. The just stepped past it then stopped and came back. They then opened it to find a blank room. There was nothing there, they were confused, out of all the times they were on the seventh floor they had never seen this room before.

After a while, they decided to check if Snape was anywhere near but Harry had another idea.

"DOBBY!"

Pop. "Harry Potter sir, you called Dobby."

"Hello Dobby, could you tell us if Snape is out there please?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir. Dobby will be right back!" He said enthusiastically. A few seconds later and Dobby popped back in to say that Snape wasn't there.

"Hey Dobby. Have you seen this room before, I've never seen it and neither has Tonks."

"Ah, Harry Potter sir, you have found the room of requirement, we house elves call it the come and go room."

"What does it do?" Tonks asked.

"If you need something you repeat what you need three times while walking up and down outside by the wall and a door will appear. Once you step past the door, the thing you need will appear." Dobby said.

"Wow, that's amazing. Do I have to go out there now if I want something different?"

"No, just think what you need over and over an it should appear."

_I need a bed for me and Tonks, I need a bed for me and Tonks, I need a bed for me and Tonks. _He was alerted to a light that filled apart of the room. When the light was gone a double sized bed was there.

"Oh wow, this is even better then the chamber. Can anyone else get in Dobby and do they know about this place?"

"Not while you want them out sir and no one else knows about this place except for the house elves."

"Brilliant. Okay, that's all Dobby. Thank you Dobby."

Dobby jumped over to Harry and hugged his leg repeatedly while saying Harry was the greatest. Eventually he left to leave Harry and Tonks alone with a

(Bit of a lemon scene here)

And now Harry was definitely nervous. What was he thinking, thinking of that, why did I think of that. His thoughts were interrupted by Tonks when she dragged him over and pushed him down on the bed. She jumped on and straddled him while grabbing his facing kissing him passionately. Harry brought his hands up to her hips. Evevntually after a few minutes they both started to get a bit hot and clothes were being taken off.

Harry pulled back. "Are you sure you want this, we don't have to go too far."

He was silenced with her mouth connecting with his. He brought his hands up her back and un-clipped her bra and let it fall. He was left gaping at the sight of her nice sized breasts, he looked back at her face to see that it was still the same appearance that it was at the ball.

"Change Tonks, to your real form, please." She hesitated but then changed back to her normal form. She grabbed his shirt taking it off him, letting her see the amazing six pack he had made from all the exercising he had done. He flipped her over so he was on top and kissing her while rubbing both of her breasts making Tonks moan in pleasure. Eventually Tonks had enough and took Harry's hand and place it on the edge of her underwear. He knew what she wanted so he tugged on the hem off it making Tonks lift her but of the bed so he could take it off leaving her bare for her to see. She was clearly shaven and it took a moment to get back to being focused. He went back to Tonks's face and kissed her again for a few seconds before moving back down stopping to kiss her left breast, then her right then kept going. By this time Tonks was breathing heavily and moaning.

He made it to her center and took one long swipe with his tongue making her gasp and moan. He took another and another until he was continually licking her. Tonks was threading Harry's hair while he licked her out. She then grabbed onto her boobs and rubbed them while moaning, another gasp and she knew she was going to cum.

"Harry - I'm going to -" She said panting heavily but Harry kept going until she came with a shouted. "HARRY!" Harry eagerly tasted her until she was done. He then crawled back up to her and kissed her letting her taste her own juices. She moaned at his taste.

She then flipped him over and said "My turn." She eagerly ripped his pants off and grasped his dick, noticing Harry's rather large size. Harry gasped at the contact. She bent down and took one swipe of her tongue from the base to the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth, she kept bobbing up and down and Harry knew he was going to cum very soon. It was his first time and only ten seconds later he warned her before coming into her mouth. She swallowed it before climbing back to Harry.

Harry wrapped his arms around her before falling asleep. The next morning was the second task.


	14. Second Task

**BETA WANTED!**

* * *

Harry woke up to someone shaking and calling him. "Harry!" Harry opened his eyes to see Tonks naked form still shaking him.

"Tonks?"

"Harry, the second task is in an hour, you've got to get ready."

"Huh, well I take it you won't be who I have to find."

"Nope, probably one of your friends. Who are you more close with?"

"Oh were all close but if I had to choose I guess it would be Katie and Oliver, I feel more closer to them I guess but the teacher's wound't know that."

"Okay, oh and one thing. I don't think you should change into the dragon because someone might see you and wonder what you are."

Harry frowned at that "Hmm that is a problem, I guess I could use the dragon spells but I'll have to use gillyweed or something." The next thing harry did was call Dobby who was then asked to get gillyweed from somewhere. He came back 10 seconds later with some.

"Well we still have a while before it starts." Harry said.

Tonks smiled. "Oh and what do you think we could do until then." Tonks and Harry proceeded to copy last night's events before getting ready. They made it down ten minutes before the boats were leaving. They quickly boarded and Harry took note that Katie wasn't anywhere in sight.

Everyone arrived at the platform and it was only a couple of minutes before it started. Harry pulled Tonks to him and hugged her then kissed her forehead.

"Be safe please." Tonks said.

"I will." Harry replied.

It was then time to start. Harry gave Tonks one last kiss on the lips then left to start.

The four champions were lined up. Harry shoved the gillyweed into his mouth and attempted to swallow but it was so disgusting he could get it down, he didn't know who but someone pushed him in while he was swallowing. Once he regained composure he took a look at his body and right before his eyes saw his hands and feet become webbed. He looked around and activated his tracking charm and followed the trail that was presented to him.

Swimming through the all weed following the trail that would him to Katie after a couple of minutes seemed to have found the bottom and followed from there. Another 5 minutes passed weaving through the sea structure. Movement on the right of him caught Harry's eye, it was Fleur and she was in trouble. Grindylow were attacking her and she was panicking. Harry swam as fast as he could to get to her, once closer he aimed his wand and cast "_INTERTURBO"_ the spell immediately confused them and stopped attacking, they were all swimming around each other then trying to figure out what happened when the next thing they knew flashing lights caught their attention only to be blasted back.

Harry was using Reducto as Fleur was right beside him. A few seconds later Fleur joined and managed to beat them back until they fled. Fleur swam to Harry and gave him a hug for saving her. Harry nodded to her and went back to the trail. Harry swam for another ten minutes when he noticed what looked be like a field though underwater that was underneath him. He was so caught up in following that he didn't take in his surroundings that he didn't notice he was surrounded by three horses. It was then that he knew he was in danger, these were water demons or known as Kelpies. Able to take any form but mainly that of a horse, they must of been resting because they usually aren't in this deep when they noticed him.

Harry took a look at the three of them, they were purple and looked more demonic and evil type of horse. Harry raised his wand above him and shouted out _"Ascendio"_ Harry was blasted through the water about ten or so meters in the air. He looked down to see the Kelpies after him. He lowered his wand at the closest one and shouted _"cæcus" _which blinded it and made it steer off course. He did that to the other two as well and then went on the offensive.

He aimed his wand at one of them and shouted _"rumpere os" _the spell impacted on the Kelpies head. Breaking into the skull killing it. Harry did feel guilt about killing it when he could easily not but these animals kill humans not just animals so Harry used that reason to not feel guilt. He did it to the other two and then left to go back to the trial keeping mind to be aware of his surroundings.

While he was looking around his mind went back to the Kelpies. He blinded them so it they wouldn't have survived anyway, what if they killed someone. Although he had never heard of a Hogwarts student dying from one of them. But he knew that some swim in the lake. He then thought he would talk it over with Tonks later that day, he needed to concentrate.

Harry continued to follow the trail for another 5 minutes and that's when he saw it. 4 people floating connected to a piece of rope that was keeping them there. There was Hermione, Gabrielle who was Fleur's sister, Cho and Katie. Harry swam to Katie and was about to go but he didn't feel good about leaving so he decided to stay. It was another minute before Cedric arrived and took Cho and then after sometime Krum came and took Hermione. It was nearing the 1 hour limit so he decided to take Gabrielle as well. He stunned the closest merpeople because they wouldn't let him take her and then they were off. He was swimming up when he saw Fleur right beside him. He nodded to her and let her go. You could see Krum right in front about 30 meters. They were about 60 meters away from the surface and his gillyweed was running out so he had to go. He pointed his wand up and cast _"Admoveri ieiunium" _The spell propelled Harry forward an a fast rate. His wand was the like the steering wheel. He was now 20 meters away from Krum in 5 seconds. 10 meters in another 5 seconds and it was then 5 seconds later he passed him.

He was finally 10 meters from the surface and kept going and then burst from the surface in the air 2 meters before coming back down to the cheering of his school.

* * *

Tonks had just saw them dive in or for Harry pushed in by Moody. It was then that she saw Harry's friends and saw that Katie wasn't there. Doubt started to enter her head, no, no, they are just friends. Why'd I think of that, am I that used to being rejected that I feel doubt the moment he interacts with another girl. Tonks shook her head from those thoughts and went over to his friends.

"Hey guys." Tonks said.

They all said hi back. Tonks wanted to ask why Katie was the one down there but didn't know how to ask. She just tried anyway.

"So, it seems Katie is the person Harry will get I'm guessing."

They all nodded and then Megan spoke. "Yeah they've always been the closest. I mean were all very close but they have something that drew the two together."

Tonks frowned and then asked what it was. It was Adam who answered. "They have a bond of sorts, it started when they found out that they both had pretty bad childhoods. Katie's Mom, she wasn't the most loving person around. Katie's father died in the war and her mom fell into depression. She became closed off and became terrified of loving again because she was afraid they would be taken from her and she would have to experience that pain again. She buried herself in work. After receiving some help she was apologizing immensely until Katie forgave her. Now she smothers Katie because of her childhood. Katie did forgive her when she found out about depression and it was like. Ever since they've become really close."

"Ah okay." Tonks said. Feeling guilty now that she found that out and what her previous thoughts were.

"Why were you thinking they liked each other or something Tonks?" Oliver asked.

"Well, no, sort of, I jut kinda wondered." Tonks stammered.

"Well I can tell you Harry and Katie do love each other but only as siblings. The similar childhoods drew them together. They wouldn't date each other, in fact I'm surprise your not down there, the way he talks about you all the time."

Tonks blushed and stammered out. "Yeah we sorta figured I would be but um. I was uh. Not there to be taken." She stammered. It was weird for her. She was the person who teased and never was embarrassed but these were his friends she had never been in **this **type of situation before.

George and Fred noticed the blush. "Why where were you Tonks" George asked. "Why couldn't you be taken?" Fred asked.

"Um I was uh busy, NO, I was uhm, doing somewhere else." She was blushing like crazy now. The other caught on.

"You know Harry never did return from the ball last night." Oliver said smiling.

"Ahh, did you happen to be-" Fred started. "With a messy haired, dragon soul bearing, tri wizard champion named Harry Potter?" George finished?

She had been caught and now she was blushing. The group then laughed at Tonks's discomfort.

It was nearing the hour mark and Cedric has just breached the surface with Cho with him. It was another few minutes before they saw Harry burst from the water going into the air and then drop back down. Katie immediately awoke and they began to swim to the platform. They were quickly followed by Krum with Hermione and then Fleur with Gabrielle. The scores were then read out with Cedric coming first, Harry second, Krum third and Fleur fourth. The champions and hostages dried off before joining their schools.

Tonks and Harry were together hugging. "See, told you I would be fine."

Tonks smiled. "Yes, I know, I can't help but worry about you."

Harry kissed her forehead before getting onto the boat with Tonks and making their way back to Hogwarts.

**Now I know that a major problem of mine is my writing. I will fix that or just get a beta to help with that. I will try to add more text into to make it better but the thing is I lose patience easily and just want the chapter over sometimes so I rush, yeah it's a problem and I will work on that. So yeah anyone who would like to be beta, that would certainly help me.**


	15. First Date

After the Second Task it was the Christmas holidays. That meant two weeks with Tonks. Sirius, Tonks and Harry were sitting at the table, they were discussing plans to go searching for a golden dragon egg.

"Lareth, how do we find them?"

"First I need to tell you something and then we can get into that."

"Okay sure."

"The dragons and their lords were not just individuals who did the things we did whenever we wanted, no we were organized and lead. We were in a group, all of us, we were known as the Dragon lord's Order. Our main purpose was to fight the Dark dragons but we fought against any time of dark as well. We had our base of operations, it's on an island in the Celtic Sea. Well that's our main base of operations, I suggest we go to one of our settlements near Cardiff. When we arrive we will need to look for a fireplace and we can floo to the main base."

"Isn't there some other way to get there faster?" Harry asked.

"Yes, there is a method we used like teleporting."

"Well why don't we need that?" Harry asked.

"Haven't I explained this? No I haven't, oh well."He said to himself.

"Harry, as you know the newborn dragons stayed in soul form in their lord but it was only for a few years while they learned the ropes. If a dragon died and their lord was still alive they would be reborn in their dragon form. It's why you've been practicing your dragon form, it an initiation of sorts and once you have transformed into your dragon, your dragon would leave you body and reappear in their dragon forms, only then would they offer the kind of help your asking for. It's like tests for new lords, the information isn't in any of those books you found in the chamber, they will be in the main base though so you need to travel their and learn the knowledge yourself."

"Yeah, yeah I see what you mean, not really happy about it though." Harry mumbled. Lareth then chuckled at him, yeah very funny Harry thought. He then snapped out of it and informed the others on what he was told. So they made plans to travel to the settlement in two days time.

Later that night Sirius invited Ted and Andromeda over for dinner. Kreacher was ordered to make dinner to the best of his ability and to not poison anything, something that Sirius thought needed to be said. Harry treated Kreacher with respect but even then the house elf was not very friendly and even Harry felt better knowing those extra orders were put in to. Discussion on the table was light based until it came to the tournament and Voldemort.

"Director Bones has been doing a lot of recruiting lately and raising the budget so we can get more aurors. Fudge is being hounded on by the public to prepare for the possibility of Vold- Vold- emort coming back, he isn't happy but has actually backed off and from what I mean he has given the director free reign to do what ever is needed just as long as he comes out looking good." Tonks reported.

"Yeah that's sounds like him. Imagine if we didn't capture Junior before, I wonder how much shit we would be in." Harry said.

"Harry, language." Andromeda scolded. Tonks, Ted and Sirius all snickered until Andi gave them all a look that shut them all up.

"Actually the public have also been calling out for what you would do, they want your opinion Harry." Tonks added in also.

Harry sighed. "They shouldn't want my opinion, yes I would fight and do everything I could do to fight them."

"Harry, your an inspiration to them, their hero, they would want your opinion to get some sort of security that the person that took him down last time would try to do it again." She said.

Harry sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "Yeah I know, they shouldn't just look to the ministry or me, they should be learning how to fight themselves as well not put all the pressure on us."

Tonks put her hand on Harry's. "Well tell them that. Yes, they do need to know but their moral is down, people are depressed and scared about the fact Vold-Voldemort is still alive but just doesn't have a body."

"What do you think I should do Tonks. Say something to the Daily Prophet, walk down Diagon Alley and tell people to prepare themselves?" He asked.

"Well their is going to be a press conference in a week and a half, maybe you could make a statement. Fudge is probably already trying to contact you to show everyone he has your support."

"I don't know Tonks, Fudge would just use me as an opportunity to be working with me and make himself look good."

"Well there isn't much of a choice unless you want to give your own type of interview or you can go to the press conference, talk and quickly get out of their before Fudge tries anything." She sighed this time. "Look sweetheart, I know you don't like the attention but it's you the people want, you can give such an inspiration to them." She lent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll think about it." He said.

Sirius, Ted and Andi were all watching them. They had the same things running through their minds. They are so much like a married couple already.

Dinner was then quickly wrapped up and finished. Sirius, Ted and Andi then left to go to the lounge room while Harry took Tonks to muggle London and went to the cinemas and watched the movie that came on next. It was Ace Ventura, Pet detective (No Copyrights or any of that belonging to me, just making sure). While watching Tonks had her head on Harry's shoulder while he had her arm around her. An hour and a half later they left and went back to Black Manor.

Harry pulled Tonks into his room and onto the couch. "Thank you for the night Tonks, I had fun tonight. Did you know that is actually our first date? " Harry said.

"Me to Harry and oh yeah, I totally forgot." She said while leaning in. She kissed Harry a few times until it became more heated. Tonks pushed Harry down more on the couch and moved on top of him and then kissed him passionately, her hand went under his shirt tracing his abs. Harry was then playing with the hem of her shirt and then pulled it over her head showing off her bra covering her nice sized breasts. They went back to kissing, Harry's hands moved down from her back to her bum and squeezed. Tonks moaned in his mouth when suddenly Harry sat up, lifted Tonks up and sat her on his thighs and went back to kissing. Tonks were grinding against him and then again suddenly Harry stood up, catching Tonks with his hands on her ass stabilizing her and moved to the bed. He gently put her on the bed and climbed on top of her, between her legs and ground into her moaning.

"Mm, hey, mm, we have to stop." Harry aid between kisses.

Tonks then stopped. "Why?"

Harry chuckled. "Because your parents are downstairs and could come up."

Tonks frowned then said. "Well why don't you do something I don't know a spell to make us invisible or make them wait a while or something?" she asked.

Harry stopped to think for a moment. I can put up a charm that repels them and makes them forget what they wanted, they will probably talk and then remember what they wanted to do then come back and then the whole thing would happen again."

Tonks smiled "Do it."

Harry whipped out his golden wand, pointed it at the door and cast the charm and then immediatelty went back to Tonks.

(Bit of a lemon again)

Harry was between Tonks's leg and was grinding against her. Theur moans filled the room and on quick thought Harry silinced the room with a wave of his wand. His hands crawled from her hips to her breasts and squeezed while Tonks's hands were fiddling with the hem of his shirt until finally it was over his head. Tonks traced his abs until she moved her hands down to the hem of his pants. Harry was doing the same to Tonks and eventually they both had their pants on the ground. Tonks quickly pulled down Harry's remaining clothes until he was naked in front of her. Harry was pushed down on the bed with Tonks standing up in her underwear and again Tonks marvelled at the size of his dick.

She then got on the bed kissing Harry on the lips while she gripped him tightly and moved up and down. Harry was moaning and took the time to take off Tonks's bra. He pulled the bra off to see Tonks's wondeful sized breats and quickly put his mouth on her left nippled. It was Tonks's turn to moan now and she kept going on Harry until he succumbed the pleasure and came all over the head and his stomach. She got down and licked the cum right off her hand and then went down on his stomach to collect the rest.

Harry then flipped them over so he was on top and resumed to suck on her breasts. His hands then went down to the hem of her panties and quickly pulled them down to see her wonderful pussy. Harry moved forward and stuck his tongue out and licked from the top to bottom and repeated. Tonks's was moaning and grabbed Harry's head and pulled him in more. Harry had his hands on her thighs and spread her as far as he could and went back to licking her out. It was a minute later that Tonks came and Harry was busy cleaning her out and wiping his face.

They then laid down on the bed together and then rememberd the people downstairs so they quickly got up, dressed and made sure they look okay before going back down. Harry stopped them though.

"Wait, we smell like sex."

"Shower?" Tonks asked with a grin.

They both undressed and went into Harry's bathroom. They turned on the shower and got in. Once they got in and the hot water was on Harry pushed Tonks against the wall and started kissing her passionately. Tonks reached down and gripped him tightly again ans started to move up and down, meanwhile Harry had his hands full with both Tonks's breasts. He squeezed, licked and sucked and went back to Tonks kissing her. Tonks then turned around and pushed Harry against the wall. She then squated down until she was face to face with his dick. She stuck her tongue out and licked from the base all the way to the tip of him and then repeated. Harry had hit eyes shut and was moaning and then moaned louder when Tonks put as much of his as she could in her mouth.

He looked down and opened his eyes to see her sucking him with her eyes looking straight into his. It was one of the hotest moments of his life. The water washing down the both of them made it double better. Harry couldn't hold it in anylonger and unloaded in her mouth to which Tonks swallowed and then washed her mouth out when she stepped outside and got her wand. After putting her wand back down on the bench she came back in when Harry carefully pushed her back against the wall and then it was his turn to get down.

Harry took her left leg and then put it on his shoulder so he could get more access. He scootered over more and then stuck his tongue in her pussy and then proceeded to lick her out. Tonks gripped his head and began moaning. It was two minutes later that she came screaming and Harry took his time cleaning her out. They both then took the time to wash each other and made sure no scent of sex was on them before they got out and began to get dressed. Harry then cancelled all the charms.

They were on their way to the door when Tonks tripped and fell on the bed pulling Harry with her.

Harry laughed. "You are such as clutz." He chuckled.

Tonks then mock pouted which looked incredibly cute and said that it wasn't fair. They were both so tired that they just curled up to each other on the bed on top of the covers. Tonks was snuggled in to Harry's chest and had Harry's arms around her, they both quickly fell asleep.

It was a half and hour later that Sirius, Ted and Andromeda came up and knocked on the door, without getting an aswer they slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see the couple on the bed asleep. Ted didn't look to happy, Andi thought it was cute and thought they were old enough, only because of Harry's maturity of being underage and Sirius was apparantly happy because anything relating to that was good in his book.

They left and said goodbye before the Tonks's left to go home.

**First of all guys I wanted to thank you for the reviews. They definately helped me with some of the things I put in the story for instance, Tonks's insecurities, I would'nt of thought to put that in there so please keep putting in those reviews. Thank you to WhiteElfElder for your comment because I didn't think of that. See guys I will forget things, sometimes things that shouldn't be forgotton but oh well, so please review I appreciate it.**


	16. Headquarters

It was time for the trip to the Headquarters of the Dragon lords. Sirius, Tonks and Harry did research the next day and found a magical pub called the Captain's Wife where they would floo to then they would take a boat they hired across Swanbridge bay to an island nearby. The island has many wards designed to keep the muggles and wizards and witches away but it would work for Harry because the wards would recognize Lareth. Once inside Harry would key them to the wards to allow them in.

They flood to the Captain's wife and walked over to the docks. They found the boat they hired and went aboard. Sirius was steering while Tonks and Harry sat down on the outside couch relaxing. It was about 1 in the afternoon. Tonks had asked Madam Bones for a day off but wouldn't give the reason to which Madam Bones only just let her off but with a warning not to make a habit out of trying to take days off.

They reached the shore and it was found that Sirius and Tonks had the desire to leave so Harry told them to go out to sea about 100 meters or so while he went alone. The settlement was about three or so kilometers and he was warned by Lareth that there would be creatures and some even thought to be extinct because they kept to the island. Harry pulled out his wand and then cursed himself for forgetting to bring his firebolt. He walked on guard for about a 100 meters before he found himself surrounded by 30 centaurs with their bows and arrows pointed at him, one of them stepped forward and spoke. "Who are you and how are you here?" Harry drew up his courage and spoke in a confidant voice. "I am a dragonlord." He flashed his eyes gold towards the speaker. The others whispered to themselves until one of them said. "It's true, only a dragonlord could defy the wards." The one who spoke first who was probably the leader as everyone looked to him. "It's true, he must be. I apologize to you Dragonlord. My name is Ryon. "

"It's quite alright Ryon, I was just making my way to the old settlement." Harry said.

"Ah of course. You know there are many dangerous creatures here on the island and underneath."

"Underneath?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes and even in the water. In fact we shall accompany you to make sure your safe and I must ask where is your dragon, wouldn't he be able to keep you safe?"

"Ah yes he would but he's in his soul form at the moment." Harry said.

"Ah yes we have heard of that but weren't sure if it was true but none the less we shall protect you."

"Thank you."

"It is no problem. Let's move out!" They then formed a circle around Harry and they walked together meanwhile Harry was talking to Ryon.

"So what types of creatures are here?"

"Oh there are many here, both peaceful like Flobberworms, Horklumps, blowtruckles, clabberts, diriculs, unicorns, golden snidgets, fairy's, demiguise and many winged horses, not to mention the many animals here. But there are the more dangerous creatures like Erumpants, Occamy's, Graphorns and manticore." He said.

"Geez, there all out here, how do they live?"

"There has been no supervision for the creatures so they have been unchecked, they have actually all picked territories for themselves." He said.

"How do you know so much." Harry asked.

"The centaurs here have lived here since the dragonlords, we have documents that have been passed down."

"Fair enough." The path they took was the safest once but they would have to go through two dangerous territories. Erumpants and the Occamy's. Five minutes later they were in Erumpant territory and it was another five minutes that they spotted the first Erumpant to come in sight. Ryon whispered. "Do not attack, they will only attack you if provoked." The Erumpant looked like a rhino only larger. They slowly moved around it and continued on. Ryon then explain that we would be passing a place where Unicorns were most likely to be. They came across a waterfall which lead to a large lake and then to a stream where they saw two unicorns and a smaller one, probably a child of two larger ones. They then continued on to what would be the last dangerous territory after fifteen minutes they found their first Occamy, the only problem this time was that unlike the Erumpant it was aggressive to any who approached it. Fortunately it must of been smart to know it would never had won. Thirty centaurs and a wizard was most definitely a bigger threat. The Occamy looked to be plumed, two-legged serpentine-bodied creature with wings that looked to be fifteen feet. Ryon mentioned it was an adult. It then took off flying.

After another fifteen minutes later they came across a grass field of what looked to be a herd of two different types of winged horses. Ryon told Harry they were Abraxan's which were gigantic, white and incredibly powerful with wings and Granian's which were normal horse sized, winged and extremely fast. They were no trouble at all and let them pass. After another twenty minutes they found the settlement. There was a 20 foot wide old building molded into the ground which looked to go underground. After jumping over the fence and entered the building but when the centaurs were about to enter something stopped them like a type of shield.

"Hold on one second, I probably have to key you into the wards." Harry then proceeded to go further. He was in a tunnel which was cemented but clearly dirty and old. It actually worried him that it would be unstable so he got out his wand and waved it casting a spell "Tersus et innovare" The spell the tunnel clean and then repaired the cracks. Harry then continued, at the end of the tunnel he came across a large room. It was again very dirty and everything needed to be repaired so Harry used the same spell as before and repaired the room. On the left of him he saw a fireplace and many couches. On the right he saw many books stacked on shelves along with potions. He thought he would look into that later. But right in front of him was a large fireplace and after conferring with Lareth discovered it was the floo connected to the Headquarters, Harry asked if there was anything different about the floo to which Lareth said "Of course, we have our own network. Headquarters manages all the floo's set up."

Above the fireplace was a list cemented on the wall. There was only two names there:

Harry J Potter, 16, Dragonlord

Lareth, 153, Golden Dragon King

After asking Lareth how to key people in Harry proceeded to add Sirius and Tonks in. He put a hand on under Lareth's name and spoke "Nymphadora Tonks, 22" While picturing Tonks, 2 second later the list glowed in light and under Lareth's name there was now Tonks's. He then did the same with Sirius's name. Now it was time to get Tonks and Sirius here. "Accio Golden Dragon Book of Transportation." A book came flying from the shelf into Harry's hand. He walked over to one of the couches and read through it.

Golden Dragon: Transportation:

The dragonlords had many ways of transportation, first the obvious was flying their dragons...Private floo network which would...Here it is. By casting this spell and thinking of the desired place the dragonlord would then glow gold for a few seconds and appear where you imagined. Depending on experience, the more you practice the less you glow and less longer it takes. After experimentation it bypasses all non dragonlord defenses. The Incantation is "Me tolle" while thinking of the destination.

Harry concentrated cast the spell while thinking of the shore he was dropped off and was immediately engulfed in gold and reappeared at the shore. He saw the boat and tired again to get on the boat, he was then engulfed in gold and landed in the boat, he slipped and landed on the ground with two wands pointed at him.

"Hey it's me." Harry said.

"What the hell was that?" Sirius asked.

"That was teleporting, dragonlord style." Harry said grinning. They both helped Harry up and then drove the boat to the shore. After securing the boat he teleported both of them to the Settlement. Harry remembered the centaurs and keyed Ryon to the wards. He didn't know any of the others so he would have to add them in later unless he went back to the list, put his hand on the list and said Centaur herd while picturing the herd he saw when he was ambushed by them. The list glowed and under Ryon was: Centaur herd. He teleported to the doorway where the centaurs and asked if they could come in. After Ryon stepped through the others did as well and then he knew it worked.

After introducing Tonks and Sirius, they all got comfortable and started to talk.

"I was wondering and please feel free to say no. I was wondering if you could possibly help me round up the creatures and put them secured location, plenty wildlife, water,food and away from the other creatures?" Harry asked. "I'm planning on having this place made safe so no one is in danger and those who less peaceful are put away but still there, you know what I mean?" He added.

Ryon thought for moment. "I would like to discuss this with the elders of our herd and we will get back to you."

"It's no problem at all." It was time to go to headquarters. They said goodbye and Harry said they were welcome to the Settlement whenever they wanted. Harry then used the floo and entered the Headquarters. It was definitely a sight. The room was massive, he looked to his left to see an archway to another room, he then looked ahead of him to see a large 30 seat or so round table which reminded Harry of the Knights of the Round table. He then looked to his right to see another archway leading to another room. He would search the place when he got Sirius and Tonks keyed into the new wards. He turned around to see another list with both his and Lareth's names on it. He added Sirius's and Tonks's names in and went back to the Settlement and told them to come through. Once they were all in the Headquarters they looked around starting with the archway on the right. They went through to see a massive library, there starting from the left side of the wall was books, then there was a massive stand and bookshelf 5 meters away then another beside that and another and it kept going another 30 meters down until it reached the other wall. The room was 30m wide and in length.

They left the library and went into the other archway which lead to stairs and into a hallway. On the right was a door, they opened it to see a 10m sized room, double sized bed, fireplace and couch. They continued down the hall all the way there were doors which led to similar bedrooms as the first. They turned a corner and then on the left had the same rooms. In the middle of the hallway was an archway which led to another set of stairs. They walked up the stairs to see a moderate sized hall with a giant door at the end. They opened it to see the largest room they had ever seen. The bed was in the middle against the wall which looked to be a three sized bed. There was a fireplace that looked to be connected to the floo and then there were two glass doors on either side of the rooms which led to a balcony, one looking out to the ocean and remaining land and the other with the opposite view of the ocean but with more land. Upon further looking they saw that Headquarters was a actually a castle and they hadn't seen the first floor or the underground floors and caves.

Lareth said that there were many more creatures on this island then there were on the settlement. The room had more couches in it which looked very comfortable along with a table. On the table was a plant about 50cm tall on one stem was an apple, down below it was a banana, on the other side on the top was a pear and down the bottom more was another apple. Harry grabbed the pear and took a bite. It was the best tasting pear he ever had and before his very own eyes a pear suddenly grew from the same stem like it was before. The others picked different fruit and it happened again.

They decided to leave the room an go explore the rest of the castle. On their way down to the first floor they found a medical bay filled with medicines, potions, healing books, beds and a rooms for the healers. The first floor wasn't much except for staircases leading to different areas. They followed a staircase that led underground. They found it was the dungeons, it was only one corridor and it only had four rooms. One looked to be a potions lab, two were bedrooms and the final room had cells filled in them. Upon questioning Lareth informed them that it held prisoners that were dark wizards. They were fed properly, treated okay but their magic was suppressed. They went down one more staircase from there which led them to the caves. The caves went on and on, they could clearly see that dragons, they were looking around when they heard a splash. They looked to their right to see three pairs of eyes looking down on them.

**Another chapter done. Reviews please, gotta get some feedback. Won't get better if I'm not told what I'm doing wrong or what i could improve so please send them in. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Just to let you all know there is about 2,3 or 4 chapters left of this story then I'll be working on the sequal.**


	17. Queen of the Dragons

Harry, Tonks and Sirius stood frozen as two massive water dragons and a smaller water dragon looking down at them. There was silence for about twenty silence before one of them, from the sound of his voice was male.

"I sense you are Dragonlord and two wizards." The Male said.

"Yes, that's correct." Said Harry, bravely looking up at the massive dragon although he didn't think it would hurt him considering he was a dragonlord.

"Well I must say it's about time." The male dragon said, what looked to be cracking a smile. "You have no idea how long it has been for us waiting for the return of the golden dragons."

The three wizards all let out a relieved sigh making the dragon's appeared to be a chuckle.

"Well, we were just looking around. We were actually just about to search for something to locate the golden dragon eggs." Harry said remembering why they were there.

"Ah your dragon could tell you, he is in soul form." The male said.

"How did you know that?" Harry asked.

"As I said before I could sense that you were a dragonlord, therefor I could sense your dragon as well." He said.

"Sorry, but what were your names?" Harry asked.

This time the dragon beside him who turned about to be female. "Oh, so sorry dears, we were quite excited about the dragonlord's return we forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Meseri, this is my husband Fortan and our son Fetan." Meseri said.

The three nodded there heads while Harry introduces them. "My names Harry Potter, this is Ny- Ow, sorry this is ah just Tonks and this is Sirius Black." Harry said while rubbing his side because Tonks happened to punch him for his slip up.

The three dragons nodded to them but looked amused when Harry was introducing Tonks.

Fortan then said to the three. "Well it looks like you have things to do and so we will leave you to it. Feel free to come back down for anything." He said. The three of them said goodbye and left. On the way back Harry was talking to lareth.

"Ok so I am here, how do I find the dragon eggs." He asked.

"Go back to the main roon and sit at the head chair at the table." Lareth said. Harry did as he said while Sirius and Tonks followed. They eventually made it back and they could see the head chair as it was a little more bigger and there was a panel on the table in front of him. Harry sat down on the chair while Sirius and Tonks sat beside him.

"Now put your hand on the panel and say I am Harry Potter, the Leader of the Dragonlord's." Lareth said.

Harry did as was ordered and the panel glowed gold before turning actually turning over so the bottom was now on top. The panel now isntead of a clear panel now had a map of Earth

"Put your hand on the map and say show me the egg of Gratia." Lareth said. Harry was confused though, Gratia?

"Just do it!" Lareth said. His voice was now urgent like he needed to the result of doing this.

"Ok, Ok, Calm down." Harry said, now more confused.

Harry put his hand on the map and said "Show me the egg of Gratia." He said, The map glowed and faded away but a bit of the gold didn't. Harry heard the relieved sigh from Lareth and now wanted answers.

"Who is Glatia? Why are you so relieved?" Harry asked.

"Glatia is my Wife and Queen of the dragons." He said. Harry was shocked, the whole time he knew Lareth he never let on he had a wife. Harry was now ashamed of himself it just reminded him of how much he really didn't know of Lareth. Whenever they talked it was always how to help Harry deal with what ever was going on or to train him. Lareth heard these thoughts and decided to talk.

"Harry, I could have easily told you. I'm much at fault, I didn't ask much about yourself either which is terrible for a dragonlord – dragon relationship. We have been busy." he said.

"Well we will make time to know one another but why didn't you tell me before about Glatia?" Harry asked.

"We have been busy, you couldn't leave school and I've been training you. If you had heard you would have tried someway to get her, probably get in trouble to but now's the time. I have been patiant and know we will be reunited." Lareth said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Harry asked him. It was silent for a few seconds until he answered.

"How about I show you? Lareth said before pulling him into a memory.

_It was a battlefield, Dark dragons and Gold dragons flying everywhere. Dragonlords riding their dragon's battling with magic while the dragons were scratching and biting at each other._

_Lareth looked beside him to see his wife, Glatia waiting on his orders for them to join the attack. The two of them never had dragonlord's, they were hatched straight from the go and it confused the other dragon's and dragonlord's._

_Lareth looked back to the battlefield to see the Dark Dragon King who also had no rider which confused the dragons and dragonlords even greater enter the battle. Lareth nodded to Glatia and swooped dowbn as well._

_There was a fight between a golden and dark dragon just in front which the the two entered to help. Glatia bit into it's shoulder while Lareth clawed into his back and bit into neck and with a mighty twist, snapped the neck of the dragon. The dragon and it's rider fell to Earth dead._

_The three dragon's then went back into battle. They were immediately attacked and the dragon they helped was already falling down to the ground with it's rider while scratching anything it could, the dragon's wings were to badly hurt to fly so he bit into one of the dark dragon's shoulder's and pulled it down with him and fell to the ground while it's rider apparated next to it one the ground._

_Lareth bit into dark dragon's neck while using his legs to scratch another one while Glatia was fighting on of her own. She didn't see the Dark Dragon King coming up from behind her and landing a fatel blow by biting into her neck and scratching her back. Lareth had just finished killing his two when he saw her fall. She fell until she hit the ground, time seemed to slow down near a complete stop when It happened and Lareth was overcome with rage. He flew to the Dark King and attacked vicously until the dragon was so injured it could'nt fight and just fell to Earth. The other Dark Dragon's saw there King fall and attempted to leave but the Golden Dragon's wouldn't let them even though there were only 7 or so left alive._

_Lareth didn't bother with that though, he immediately swooped over to Glatia to see her. It wasn't good and they could both tell she was going to die. Lareth nuzzled her neck, she opened her eyes and whispered her last words. "Well be together again my love." and with that closed her eyes and died._

Harry was then pulled out of the memory. He was very shocked and was made more determined to find Glatia and reunite her with Lareth.

Sirius and Tonks just looked on as Harry was staring at the map. They figured he was speaking to Lareth when he suddenly jolted up and focused on where the gold part of the map is. It was near the Faroe Islands.

Harry told Sirius and Tonks about Glatia and that was where they were going to go next. They immediately went to the fireplace and flood over there. Because Harry let Sirius and Tonks into the Headquarterts wards. The floo from the dragonlord settlement picked up on that and allowed them in.

When they stepped out they saw that it was quite small, only two rooms. One there in right now and then one right beside it. The one they were in now, was coloured blue, obviously dusty and faded but you could tell it was blue, the table in the middle was dusty and cob webbed but they ignored that for now and went into the next room. You could only go two meters in front of you before having to go downstairs and once you did you could see caves that would go for miles.

It was more organized then the one in headquarters, there were stone rooms made out from the walls. Basically everything the first settlement they visited had but underground. 100 meters in front of them you could see a large stone gate. When they reached it, the gate suddenly opened and allowed them in. They kept walking until they found a small settlement. They walked in to find another room in front of them still going down.

By now it was getting quite annoying for them and it was starting make Harry feel uneasy but excited which was not contained. They opened the final door and they sighed in relief. Right in front of them was the golden dragon egg that contained Glatia. It was about 30 centremeters wide and tall which was a bit smaller then Lareth's.

"Lareth I have it, what do I do now?" Harry asked. The egg seemed to smoke a bit and was what looked be leading somewhere.

"Say this Harry. Cape hoc ad dominum meum while holding it." lareth responded, his voice filled with excitement.

The smoke was still going further when Lareth was talking. Harry picked up the gg which made it glow and said the words Lareth told him to. The egg flashed gold and disappeared.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, hold on." Harry said.

"What's going on Lareth?" he asked.

"It's finding it's lord." Lareth said.

"It's finding it's lord." Harry said. As soon as he said this there was another gold flash and when it disappeared, the egg appeared right in front of Tonks.

"Wha-what?" Tonks said.

"Tonks, yo-your a dragonlord. Glatia's Dragonlord."

**Sorry guys for taking so long to update but it was the final weeks of year 12 so I was quite busy but that's all good now. The updates will be coming out much more faster now, nearly done by the way.**


	18. Press Conference

Everyone just stared at the egg for a few seconds before Harry told her to touch it.

"Ah no, she would be known as a Dragon lady or rider Harry unless you think she is somehow male." Lareth said chuckling in Harry's mind.

Harry didn't even respond or say anything out loud, his first words were actually. "Well, are you actually going to touch it?" Harry asked.

Sirius and Tonks both looked to him before looking back at the egg. Tonks, cautiously stepped forward and touched the egg. Just as he was Tonks was engulfed in a gold light, but unlike him she didn't faint because there was no Horcrux in her head. She was a little woozy but was otherwise fine.

"Right as you know Tonks, your magical power will increase as well as your agility, strength, speed and a whole lot of other things. Actually I'll just give you some of my dragon books to study." Harry said to Tonks.

Tonks smiled and kissed Harry on the lips. They were about to continue further but a cough brought them back and looked to the source to see Sirius smiling cheekily at them.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account but it's getting pretty late." He said smiling.

"Right, yes, we should probably get going. Right this should work. Sirius, Tonks, grab my arms." Harry said and they did as he asked. Harry then used the transportation spell and teleported to the Black Manor.

"Right, well, we should probably tell your parent's that your a dragon rider." Sirius said to Tonks and Harry agreed. So they flood to the Tonks's house and sat them down on the couch to tell them.

"Right Mum, Dad, we have something to tell you." Tonks began, everyone could see she was nervous, though Harry couldn't see why, he didn't think it was that much of a deal to be worried over your parent's reaction.

"Oh god, please don't tell me your pregnant." Ted said, his voice full of nervousness. This caused everyone to stare at him.

"NO!" Tonks shouted. "I am way to young for that." She said.

"Your to young for that." Harry mumbled under his breath. HE was to young for that

Harry decided to take over for Tonks.

"Right well, it begins a few year back actually. I had just" And so Harry told them everything from when he defeated the basilisk, to touching the egg 2 days later, Lareth, training, sensing dark magic and then finished off with the trip the the headquarters. He told them how they located a dragon egg and that he sent it to their rider and it happened to appear in front of Tonks and she touched it.

Ted and Andromeda were shocked to say the least. The Golden Dragons were a legend, just a myth even with everything in the magical world. They were even more shocked that their daughter became a rider to one of them. After mulling over the information and letting it sink they noticed their nervous daughter, they reassured her they were fine with it, in fact they were glad for her, if the myths were correct, she was much more powerful now and not to mention could turn into a dragon which they thought was cool, which mostly Ted thinking that.

After that day it was mostly Tonks going in to work coming back home then going over to the Black Manor to train with Harry with her dragon rider abilities. Sirius and her parents observed the two training. The first thing Tonks wanted to learn was actually how to turn into a dragon, she wanted to know if it was her animagus form or if it was just another form and Harry didn't have an answer for that and neither did Lareth because no one had tried it when he was still alive but Harry made sure she didn't try it, it was to dangerous and he didn't know what might happen.

Harry first trained her in the first spells he first practiced with and then they went on runs in the morning to increase her speed and endurance that was enhancing due to Glatia. Speaking of Glatia, Harry was wandering if they had any contact and when he asked Lareth, he was actually in contact with her, he explained that he was projecting his thoughts to her and was blocking Harry at the same time and so was Glatia with Tonks. Harry and Tonks were happy they were communicating and it actually made Tonks want to do better and do it faster as it was tradition and a initiation of sorts for the rider or lord to transform into the dragon and then their dragon would leave their riders body and form their own.

Speaking of which Harry was actually almost there. He had transformed his whole body into that of a small dragon except for his head which looked very funny to Tonks when she saw it. His body actually was a lot bigger when he transformed back, his muscles were a little more formed and outlined but not anywhere near disgusting to look at and he was a actually a little more taller and Tonks liked it a lot and used the excuse that she wanted a shower every morning after their run to have fun with him even though they both knew she could just jump him whenever she wanted.

Unfortunately Fudge did make contact with Harry and asked him to come down to the press conference and after a little debating with Tonks he agreed but decided to get the hell out of there as fast as possible. And so they were there just about to come on stage to answer questions from the press. It was in the Ministry of Magic, right in front of the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Tonks had been assigned along with other Aurors as protection and order detailing making sure everyone was doing the right thing. It was then that it started Fudge nodded to Harry as he passed him and walked up on stage. On stage there was a long table about 6 meters or so and a few chairs behind it as the talkers would be facing the crowd sitting down. Harry was informed this was going over the wizard radio so everyone would be listening.

Fudge started the introduction on how this was set for the magical world to get some answers as to what was going to happen and what was being planned. Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour and Director Amelia Bones were also next to Harry because of their positions were going to be asked questions as well. Though Harry was quite the confidant boy he was still very nervous in front of crowds and didn't like the attention. Amelia saw this and asked him if he was alright.

"Ah, not really, quite nervous and I hate attention." Harry admitted. Amelia looked surprised but then again it was a very large crowd and really, she didn't even know him at all, she shouldn't really make an assumptions on him when she doesn't know him. It was time, Fudge had just called Rufus,Amelia and Harry on to the stage. As they stepped on the stage the crowd burst into applauds at seeing them. As the three sat down it was then quiet until Sean Murray was picked to asked the first question.

"Sean Murray, Daily Prophet. What are the Aurors and the law enforcement doing to prepare for the possibility of You-Know-Who and his supporters returning?"

Amelia took the question. "We have rearranged the whole training schedule. The aurors are first being trained on how to deal with situations where death eaters would be involved. Other law enforcement forces are doing the same. The Head of the Auror office, Rufus Scrimgeour has been working very hard at training them." She answered the question very calmly and collected.

"Jane Evenson, News of Magic. This is for Harry Potter." Getting Harry's attention even more. "What are you going to do if You-Know-Who returned and is there anything else is there that you would like to say?" At this everyone was staring at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath before answering."I will be training as hard as I can. I don't think it needs to be said that I will be a target from Voldemort." He was interrupted from gasps filling the who atrium. Harry shook his head before continuing. "I'll certainly be on guard more and that's pretty much it." he said before saying. "Wait. I do have something else to say. Everyone, here and back where ever they are can contribute to the war effort. I'm not saying go out and raid death eater houses but train. Go back to your books, look up spells and train, go find a spare room or something and make a test dummy to practice on. That will help aurors so much and that's not all make safety procedures as well. Escape plans, hell even an underground tunnel leading away from your house. Just be prepared, that's all I can say." Harry finished.

The press conference continued on for the next half an hour. The press asking questions and the talkers answering them and when it was done with the serious talk, other questions started be asked and that was when Harry decided to ditch it, especially since a Witch Weekly reporter who hadn't said anything at all the whole conference asked if he was dating someone he knew he had to get out of there which made her made her have a smug smile as if his reaction gave her an answer.

Harry quickly left but not before discreetly waving to Tonks who waved back. It was later that night that Tonks got back and the two started to talk about what happened after he left.

"All the serious and war questions were done when you left. Director Bones and Scrimgeour left not long after you did but Fudge stayed of course." She said.

"Of course he did." Harry said and then looked back at Tonks. She was in her usual form. The one with the pink hair, Harry frowned not that he didn't like the look but because it seemed Tonks couldn't be herself with him. Tonks noticed the frown and asked what was wrong.

"It's just ah, it's just. Can you go back to your original form." Noticing the look from Tonks he quickly amended his statement. "Not that you don't look good as you do now but I want you to be comfortable with me in your original form, I don't want you to hide yourself from me." He said. Tonks then changed her expression to happy and switched to her original form. "Oh Harry, It's not that I feel uncomfortable in my original form with you, it's just that I've never had anyone ask that except the one time you did before and you never asked again so I though it didn't look good." She mumbled the lat part. Now Harry felt like a jackass. He asked her to go to her original form one night and the next morning she was back to her other self so he thought she didn't like it which he told her then.

"Tonks you are so beautiful in either form. When I asked you to go into your original form that night you did but the next morning you were back to the form so i thought you didn't like it." He said cupping her cheek. Tonks shook her head then. "No it was just habit that I turned back into it and when you never said anything..."She left the statement hanging knowing he was getting what she meant.

"Well I'm telling you now. What ever form you are in you are beautiful." Tonks looked back at him her eyes shining bright before she pounced on him straddling him. They were making out heavily and gradually they moved into Harry'room and locked the door before going to Harry's bed. Harry laid Tonks on his bed and laid in between her legs. He was grounding his hips into her making them both moan. Harry quickly took off her shirt and bra and then went straight into sucking on her right breast while massaging her left. Tonks was moaning and then managed to pull Harry's shirt off him and then was moving her hands up and down his abs and back. Harry then went to her pants and unbuckled them leaving her in her panties. Tonks then pulled off Harry's pants and they went back to kissing.

Harry slid down and pulled her panties off with his teeth and then went right in licking her until she came and Tonks reciprocating his actions making him cum in her mouth. They both went into the shower and repeated their earlier actions before slipping Tonks slipped into a new pair of underwear and Harry in his own before going to bed together.


	19. Third Task

**BETA WANTED!**

* * *

It was time to go back to Hogwarts and Harry realized that he was going to miss Tonks a whole lot more, his feelings were growing and he accepted that. For the last few days he had been going out in public with Tonks to have lunch, buy new things and pretty much showing the community that he wasn't scared and so should they. The population in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and other places had dropped since the reveal of Voldemort being alive, it was like they were expecting him and his followers to just appear right there and attack.

A day before going to Hogwarts Harry had organized a meeting with the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones and Professor Dumbledore because if there was any chance for Voldemort's rebirth with Harry involved somehow it would be then. The questioning of Barty Crouch Junior did not say why Voldemort wanted Harry, only that he wanted him in the tri-wizard tournament.

Amelia organized a lot of the Auror force as guard for the third task but Harry was still not relaxed. Dumbledore had told him that Lucius Malfoy and others who claimed the imperious were going to be attending, this was very bothersome. No doubt the idiot Fudge invited them and believed that imperious bull. Still, it worried Harry.

Harry kissed Tonks on the lips before he, Sirius and Tonks apparated to the station. Harry said goodbye to them before catching up with the group and getting into a compartment. It was time for a prank Harry decided. Harry got the group huddled together while he told them what he was going to do so they could watch. He got out his invisibility cloak and put his hand in his pocket making sure the things were inside them. He walked out of the compartment and into the back compartment where the older Slytherins were. He opened the door and tip toed quietly and laid the two pieces of string on the floor next to the seats and quietly walked out.

What Harry had done was that he put a time delay spell of the string that just happen to be invisible and holding on to a long set of crackers. The group waited and then it happened. Multiple sounds of CRACK! were heard with girls squealing with a few boys as well actually and the rest of the boys yelling. Harry and the group were pissing themselves laughing as they saw the result of Harry's actions. It was then that the train started to go which made the group go back to their compartment.

Harry saw that Adam and Megan were sitting quite close to each other and even Oliver and Katie and wondered when they were going to start to go out. Harry pulled out the Offensive spells of the Dragonlord book and started to study and memorize the spells and their effects for the task and anything that might happen after, in between or even before.

**_Velox Slive - _**_With a quick swipe from top to bottom on where the caster wishes the spell to go while saying the spell, a quick long cut will slice through the air and anything in it's path._

_**Contere - **With the caster waving the wand in a circle and then a push through the middle while saying the spell, the object that which is being cast upon will push it's self together and crush.  
_

_**Draco Ignis - **With the wand just being pointed while saying the spell at the target a stream of fire will be cast.  
_

_**Solidum Protector - **With the caster waving the wand in a circle and a push through the middle while saying the incantation a shield will appear from the wand and move forward until the caster wishes for it to stop. The shield can go as for as the caster can see and will even stop the killing curse as the shield is of solid form.  
_

_**Et Curate Bone - **With the caster waving the wand up and down while saying the incantation the effected area the bone will start to mend until fully healed.  
_

_**Et Curate Cut - **With the caster waving the wand up and down the cut while saying the incantation the effected area will start to patch up and heal._

Eventually the train made it to the station and the group got out and onto the carriages. The students had dinner and went to bed.

* * *

Lord Voldemort was thinking over the last few months and the latest plan. His original plan was to have the cup be a portkey and it would take Potter to the graveyard to perform the ritual. The blasted Crouch had been caught and his plan was ruined, he would very much like to know how he was discovered. He was sure that Crouch did an acceptable performance as Moody but he failed.

He had been found by Crouch and he contacted much to his displeasure other death eaters who had plead under the imperius curse. He was being taken care of by Goyle Senior and Travers. Goyle was as pathetic as he had remembered and Travers was still the same quick to anger annoyance but it had to do until he had his new body.

The new plan was set. He had been told by Goyle Senior that he and others that escaped Azkaban were invited by the moron Fudge to watch the third task. Voldemort directed Goyle to tell his followers not to go and only Lucius and McNair were allowed for his plan to work and not get suspected. Of course the old fool would know but Fudge was even more of a fool and would not let either Lucius or McNair be arrested.

The people knew he was alive, he wouldn't have enough time to gather his armies so he was directing his available death eaters he had at the moment to recruit. A few death eaters to the giants, werewolves and a few other creatures and half-breeds and his army would build. Still the Daily Prophet's edition of the press conference annoyed him even further, suggesting that the people stand up to him, oh he would show them fear and they would cower before Lord Voldemort.

* * *

It was 24th of June and the day of the third task and Harry was worried. Each day drawing closer and closer to the day had worried him. Of all his little adventures and near death experiences he had just tackled it head on but the waiting made him nervous. Even before the task there were Aurors present guarding the castle.

Tonks was here and so was Sirius he could see that, they were standing guard near Harry at all times which didn't bother Harry the slightest with Tonks of course they had to escape Sirius sometimes when they wanted alone time but it was fairly good and it kept his mind off of the task but now he couldn't keep his thoughts on anything else. It was the day of the third task.

The students had left the castle and went to the built up stadium and sat down on the seats. He saw reporters to the left with Rita Skeeter right in front. Dumbledore asked for the champions to gather to him so he could talk to them.

"Now I know what you are all thinking, you really don't care for the tournament anymore do you?" He asked to which they all nodded. "You just want it over with and to be safe?" He asked and again the champions nodded. "Well if that is correct then I don't see why you can't oh say help each out some of the time or even more." He said smiling. "I mean I wouldn't care and I doubt that the others would care so just be safe and no that Aurors are stationed around the pitch. All you have to do is cast red sparks from your wands into the sky and the teachers and Aurors will be in your location as fast as they can." He finished looking to all of them before nodding and turning to the crowd.

"We are gathered to watch the final task of the Tri-Wizard cup. The contestants much enter the maze, fight against whatever lies ahead and grab the cup somewhere in the maze. Now as the points have been tallied it is Harry Potter that will go first followed by Cedric Diggory, Victor Krum and finally Fleur Delacour." He finished and as he said the names their respective school would shout and cheer their names.

He turned to the champions. "Be ready and from the sound of the cannon Harry you must ent-" He was cut off from Filch firing the cannon. Dumbledore looked exasperated before turning to Harry and nodding to him for him to enter. Harry walked to the first part of the maze with trembling legs before stepping forward, turning back and watching as the hedges closed the opening leaving Harry with no way to turn back but only to step forward.

Harry continued to walk forward until he encountered his first obstacle. It was a dementer, Harry was thinking whoever thought to bring a dementor in here must have been one of the biggest idiot's he had ever heard of until he realized he wasn't hearing his mother's screams and deducted that it was a boggart. Using the counter spell for the boggart sent it back and so Harry proceeded onward.

He kept moving until he encountered a golden mist, he shot a spell into it and saw nothing happen and so he carefully placed one foot after another into the mist to find himself upside down. He thought it must have just been a fear obstacle and nothing would actually happen except turn him upside down. He made across the other side only to come across an acromantula around the corner. Quickly he aimed his wand and shouted 'Arania Exumai' sending the spider back. It was pretty much the only thing Tom Riddle had done that Harry liked, showing him that spell.

He continued onward when he encountered his next obstacle which was an Erkling. Erkling's were elfish creatures that were three foot tall on average with pointed faces. He aimed his wand but the Erkling was quite fast and moved to peck at Harry but he was no match for him who side stepped and cast 'Velox Slive' cutting at the neck making the Erkling headless. Harry again felt guilt at killing a creature be he knew that Erkling's killed and ate on children and the Erkling was probably going to die after the task anyway but it didn't make him feel better.

He kept moving until he encountered Fleur and Victor who had found each other and decided to stay together. Harry agreed to stay with them and they moved on. They came across a sphinx who gave them a riddle which said.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?"

Between the three of them they came up with the answer which was spider and they were allowed to move on. They kept going until they ran into Cedric who also agreed to join them. They kept moving until they saw the cup which was about 50 meters away and when they saw they looked at each other for a few second before they all sprinted off into the direction trying the get to the cup. They were about the same length away when they saw vines coming out of the ground and trying to wrap around their legs, they still managed to go until they came across a bundimun which was a greenish very eyes fungus that can spit out acid, this made them stop which allowed the vines to grab on to Krum and Fleur's legs dragging them down to the ground. Cedric and Harry both looked to them which allowed the Bundimun the chance to shoot acid at them which made contact with Cedric's right arm making Cedric fall to the ground.

Harry was about to help when his feet were being pulled wand was knocked out of his hand when a vine came out of the ground and hit his hand. Fleur was still screaming and Harry knew he couldn't do anything to help so he just grabbed his wand and shouted 'periculum' into the air causing a red spark to come out of his wand into the air. When suddenly the vines retracted and they sighed in piece. Fleur was about half way through and so was Krum but Cedric was knee deep, they all had lost their wands except for Harry.

When suddenly footsteps were heard and they looked up to see two figures coming towards them. It was Rita Skeeter and a man hidden in a black cloak. The man disarmed Harry and placed his under 'petrificus totalis'. The two of them grabbed Harry and pulled him over to the cup meanwhile the other champions were shouting and only when Sirius, Tonks, some of the Aurors and teachers arrive 10 seconds later did they see two figures and obviously Harry taken away by touching the cup which was a portkey.

* * *

**YES I REALIZE THAT HAVING RITA SKEETER HERE IS VERY WEIRD BUT GIVE IT A CHANCE. YOU'LL SEE WHAT SHE IS DOING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**.


	20. The Dark Lord Returns

Tonks was very worried and so was Sirius, they were both twitchy and couldn't stay still for long. The longer the task went on the more nervous the two of them got until they actually requested that they fly over the maze with broomsticks to observe. Amelia agreed and the order was sent for two broomsticks to come which were given to them. Brooms were already ready because that was their way to get to the location of the contestant that wanted to leave. Sirius and Tonks were about to get on when a red spark came out of the maze which was the signal for a contestant to leave. Now with 6 aurors and Professor's Snape, Babbling and Vector as well they all took off going to the direction of the red spark. When they got there they saw Harry being carried by Rita Skeeter and a figure covered in a black hiding his face. They all took out their wands but before they could even utter a sound the three of them vanished with the tri-wizard cup.

The other three contestants were still stuck in where the vines had dragged them so the aurors and professors went to help them but Tonks and Sirius were frozen still just staring at the spot where Harry disappeared and then at the same time they snapped out of it and rushed back to the stands. When they got their they hastily called for Amelia and Dumbledore. They didn't care for the students and others reactions or their feelings they needed to get help right away and had no time for being subtle.

The crowd was obviously on guard and all eyes were on Tonks and Sirius as they ran to the Director and Headmaster.

"Harry's gone! He been kidnapped! Some figure in black and Rita Skeeter kidnapped him!" Sirius not bothering to keep his voice down which caused the crowd obvious distress at the thought of Harry Potter being kidnapped and possibly in the dark lords hands. Amelia rounded up her aurors and a few of them to search the grounds just in case and the rest including Amelia Bones apparated to the Ministry to check the magical sensors to see if they could get a fix on any active and repetitive magic being cast. Before they left Amelia ordered Tonks and Sirius to stay behind because they needed clear heads on the potential mission that might come. They needed clear heads not someone who was just going over to Harry the second they saw him only to end up dead for not thinking properly.

The two of them obviously did not agree and made that quite clear but were still denied. They were still quite angry and it only increased when they saw Lucius talking to Fudge. Sirius stomped his way over with Tonks not to far away either.

Sirius got right into Malfoy's face and yelled. "Where is Harry? Where is your master Malfoy? TELL ME!". Huffing while his face actually started to turn red.

Lucius looked over at him looking calm and collected replied saying. "I have no idea what your talking about." He said with a hint of a smirk at the left side of his mouth. Sirius was about to grab him when he was grabbed by Hagrid who picked him up and brought him back to where Dumbledore is.

"Let me go Hagrid, he knows! He does!" Sirius yelled.

Dumbledore moved over to Sirius and quietly talked to him. "Sirius, you have to calm down, attacking Lucius will bring nothing but more bad issues. He is protected by Cornelius. You need to calm down." He finished speaking and nodded to Hagrid when Sirius calmed down to release him.

Sirius and Tonks saw the other contestants with their families which made them depressed and now fully allowing it to sink in causing a hollow feeling in both of them. Meanwhile the crowd were stirring and anxious and needed to be calmed down, even though they were probably not going to calm down Dumbledore still addressed them.

He amplified his voice and spoke. "This evening Harry Potter was taken during the task." This caused the crowd to stir again until silenced by Dumbledore, though before he could continue he was interrupted by a member of the crowd shouting "How is Rita Skeeter involved in this?"

Dumbledore replied saying." I doubt she is, at least not to her will." Before the man could continue his questioning Dumbledore continued with where he left off.

"The aurors have left to go to the Ministry to observe the magical detectors to see any repetitive used magic. If they see any thing un ordinary they will apparate to it's location. Now please everyone stay calm, we are doing everything we can and we cannot afford to be dealing with crowd control." And without allowing a response from the crowd left the crowd and told the teachers to search the grounds to relieve the aurors already doing it so they can help the others.

* * *

Harry fell down onto the ground with Rita Skeeter and the unknown person. He contacted Lareth in his mind. "Lareth help me, how do I get out of this"

"Okay first off you need to calm down to do this, your going to have to do wandless and wordless casting." he said and already Harry was panicking.

"WHAT! I can't do that." He said. By now Goyle Senior and Travers had come out and were preparing the ritual.

"Harry you can, you've just never tried to do it before. Now concentrate on this spell. _"Liberum Ex tamen"_

Harry repeated this in his head a couple of times but it wasn't working. Harry was to distressed. Harry's body was now being levitated and stood against a gravestone. The arm of something he couldn't see came across his chest holding him there as well. His face was staring right ahead where a cauldron was. In a high shrill voice Voldemort ordered Travers to begin. Voldemort was placed in the cauldron and then the ritual began.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." Travers said and with this levitated a bone from Tom Riddle's coffin and put it in the cauldron.

"Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master." Travers said. The black figure then leaped over to Goyle grabbing him and forcing him down on his knees and his left hand in the air over the cauldron. Goyle struggled but only achieved getting his hand forced past the rim of the cauldron so Travers could cut his hand. Travers slammed the knife down cutting off Goyle's left hand which landed in the cauldron. The black figure let go of Goyle who crumpled down to the ground holding the stump of his left hand.

"Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Travers recited and as the Harry cleared his mind so he could perform the spell. _"Liberum Ex tamen"_

The spell had worked but Travers had already cut his skins and collected his blood. Who turned away just before Harry cast the spell. He looked around and saw that his wand was on the ground next to Rita Skeeter who was just sitting down on the ground staring at the ground. Harry whispered "_Accio phoenix wand." _as Travers tapped the knife causing his blood to fall into the cauldron making the cauldron light up in flames. Harry's wand zipped to him which caused drew the attention of the unknown figure. Harry aimed his wand and shouted "_Contere" _which hit the man's throat causing him to choke and eventually die. Harry stared at the body that was dead on the ground. He took his first life, not a creature, an actually human life but Harry didn't have long to think over his actions because from out of the cauldron stood Lord Voldemort. He saw Harry with a wand and with a wave of his hand the the arm that was holding Harry there tightened until he couldn't breathe. Voldemort hissed to Travers to robe him and to give him his wand which he did all in five seconds. Harry with his increased strength from the golden dragon pushed with all his might breaking the arm holding him down only to fall down to the ground. He looked up only to see Voldemort cast _"Crucio"._

Harry's body felt like it was on fire. It was so painful and he could hear the wails of distress coming from Lareth at the torture Harry was going through. After a few seconds the curse was lifted and his wand was kicked away from him landing near Rita who was still just staring at the ground. Harry was huffing while his body ached. Ropes then sprung from Voldemort's wand wrapping around Harry and he was pushed to sit against the gravestone to see Voldemort touch Travers dark mark with his wand.

A few seconds later death eaters apparated into the cemetery and immediately got down on their knees kissing their masters robes. Voldemort then spoke to Harry first.

"Welcome Harry to my, return. You've been a most special guest and I, thank you for your contribution to it." He said smiling viciously. "Now Harry before you die, I think you deserve to know how you ended up here, how you so were naive to think we couldn't get you. You see after you exposed Barty Junior I had to come up with another plan, I had a follower place Rita Skeeter under the imperius who is a bug animagus and had one of my death eaters who is a tarantula animagus wait by the cup. If the other contestants managed to beat you they would take them down until you finally got there. You see Harry, no matter what you do, you can never run or hide from Lord Voldemort." He finished then turned to his followers.

"The Lestrange's should be here today. All of you, plead under the imperius, such lies and betrayal to think I would not return." He said gazing at all the death eaters who lowered their heads even more.

He turned back to Harry. "You see Harry, I would like to continue this but I have plans and allies to organize but Lord Voldemort will not kill you without giving you a chance to defend yourself." He said while chuckling evilly.

"Travers, give him back his wand." Voldemort ordered and so Travers did. When Harry was given his wand Voldemort released him from the ropes, not waiting for anything Harry unleashed multiple spells at once.

_"Contere, __Velox Slive, __Et Curate Bone, __Et Curate Cut"_ These were spells Voldemort hadn't even heard of and did the only smart thing he could do while dealing with unknown and that was to leap out of the way making a fool of himself in front of his death eaters but Harry didn't stop. He kept going, sending spells repeatedly until Voldemort got a chance and sent multiple dark curses Harry's way forcing him to dodge and hide behind the gravestone.

"No, no, no, were not playing hide and seek Harry. I must say you've picked up some intriguing spells, where did they come from?" He asked. Harry turned to the left side of the gravestone and sent a _Velox Slive _Voldemort's way. This time Voldemort shielded himself but the shield didn't work and the curse caused Voldemort's arm to be cut halfway through. Voldemort was shocked to say the least. What happened? How did the Potter boy know these spells and why hadn't he? Voldemort sent an _avada kedavra_ at Harry at the same time he sent an_ Et Curate Bone. _The two spells connected with each other causing the two to connect.

The force of this happening caused Harry to be off balance and force him to a stand. A beam of while light came out of Voldemort's light to form a man who came over to Harry's side. Another beam of light came out which went over to Harry's left was revealed to be Lily Potter, his Mother.

"Hold on Harry." She told him and another few seconds later a third beam came out of Voldemort's wand and went over to Harry's right.

"Harry, you must get to the portkey, it will take you back to Hogwarts, we will make a distraction." James told Harry. "You've made us so proud sweetheart." Lily said to him. Harry looked at both of them with tears in his eyes.

"When I say go, break the connection and get the cup and oh ah seeing that Rita is right next to it you might as well get her to." James said shrugging.

"Goodbye Harry, we will always be with you." Lily said.

"Ready, GO Harry!" James ordered. Harry pushed his wand away to the left causing the spell to break and the three ghost like figures to fly towards Voldemort and his followers.

Harry ran and reached to grab Rita and at the same time using his left hand to grab onto the handle of the cup. The last thing Harry heard was Voldemort enraged shout of "NO!" before he was transported back to the grounds in front of everyone.

* * *

**If your all wondering why Bertha Jorkins wasn't there was because she wasn't captured to begin with. In the actual Harry Potter story she was captured by Wormtail and taken to Voldemort who he tortured and found out about the tri-wizard tournament and the imprisonment of Barty Crouch Junior by his Father.**

**In this story Barty escaped from his Father, hearing rumors about his lord in Albania and went to go search for him. He was the one gave the information about the Tri-Wizard tournament to Voldemort by hearing it from his Father when he was still imprisoned.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter 21: ****Preparation**


	21. Preparation

Harry was immediately taken to the hospital wing with Madam Pomphrey tending to him. When the Aurors had found magic used in the muggle town known as Little Hangleton, all the Aurors had apparated away to the graveyard to find it empty and no sign what so ever that there even was magic used except they did find a broken statue above a coffin with only one arm.

Harry immediately fell asleep once he hit the bed while Tonks and Sirius were at his side. They couldn't get the sight of Harry crashing down into the ground with the cup all hurt, bloodied and not moving.

It was a day later that Harry woke up and requested to have a meeting with Minister, Dumbledore, Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour to talk about Voldemort's return. There had been no official proclamation from anyone and even Harry hadn't said it yet but the people of Magical Britain were anxious and wanting to know.

Dumbledore had set the meeting to be in his office. Harry was currently sitting in a chair with Sirius and Tonks when Amelia, Fudge and Rufus walked in. Harry took time to observe them and found that Fudge was sweating and looking very nervous, Amelia looked a little nervous but covered it up with a professional look and Rufus looked haggard and tired for some reason.

Once everyone was seated Dumbledore gave the indication for Harry to speak, which he did. His first words were.

"Yes, Voldemort is back." This caused everyone in the room to pale. Dumbledore, Tonks and Sirius already knew this as Dumbledore had come by earlier that morning asking questions. Tonks and Sirius had stayed the night despite Pomphrey's initial actions to shooing them out. Fudge began stuttering.

"W-w-what do we do?" He asked looking to everyone in the room as if wishing someone could take his place as Minister and let him be off on his way. Amelia was the first to answer.

"We train our Aurors more, Aurors in the wizarding community guarding and we'll need to find some way to identify the dark mark in the ministry so we can get the Death eaters undercover." She was about to go on when she was interrupted by Fudge.

"Hang on, what Undercover Death Eaters at the Ministry. We got all the Death Eaters after the first war." He said standing as if now trying to be a part of the discussion to make himself more important, though you could tell he was still nervous.

Amelia sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Oh face Cornelius we've had Death Eaters in the Ministry for years or those 'Under the Imperious'." She added with quoting the end part.

Before an argument got started Dumbledore stepped in. "Alright everyone calm down, we need to plan a solution to this and fighting won't work." Suddenly an idea popped into Harry's mind. "How about you question a known Death Eater if you can take the dark mark of your own free will?" He said. Every head swung to Harry's making Harry bow his head down.

Rufus grinned though. "That's a brilliant idea, we'll get Bellatrix Lestrange and question her about that and if she knows for certain that there are other Death Eaters out there and their names." Amelia agreed while Cornelius just nodded unsurely, trying to make his opinion known.

Amelia added that she would like to have some Runes experts working on dark mark identifiers. Harry spoke again though.

"What have you done with Rita Skeeter?" He asked. Rufus answered this one. "We fully acknowledge her being placed under the imperious and she doesn't know who did it, she actually wants to thank you sometime."

Harry thought it was weird for Rita to do anything nice but he guessed that anything extreme as Voldemort would make anyone as selfish as she was thankful. He nodded to Rufus and started speaking again.

"Voldemort said," Harry ignored the flinches and continued." That a Death Eater had put her on the imperius and the only known or 'suspected' Death Eaters that were there were Malfoy and Mcnair. You might want to look into checking their wands." This was where Fudge made a stand.

"Now see here Lucius has done a lot for the Magical community, donating money and has been a loyal worker for the Ministry and so had Walden. I won't have you treating them like criminals." Everyone except Fudge sighed at that point which looked quite comical to Sirius and Tonks but knew that it wasn't a laughing matter.

Amelia then turned to Rufus and said to him. "We'll talk with Bellatrix and see if it is true but for now, the status of Lucius Malfoy and Walden McNair are innocent." She looked annoyed at saying this.

Fudge nodded satisfied then Amelia turned to Dumbledore. "We'll have some Aurors stationed at Hogwarts the upcoming year as well."

Dumbledore shook his head and said. "Don't worry about that Amelia, the Hogwarts defenses are near impenetrable, use the Aurors for other matters. If we have trouble we'll contact you straight away." Amelia looked unsure but nodded when Rufus nodded to her. "Very well."

The meeting continued just talking about future plans and what happened from the time Harry was portkeyed away.

"Well I landed in a graveyard and was then tied up. A Death Eater named Travers did the ritual, he took a bone from Voldemort's Father, flesh of a servant, oh that reminds me, I know for a fact that Goyle Senior is a Death Eater." To which Fudge was about to talk again but was cut off from Amelia glaring at him. Harry continued from there talking about how they used his blood and how he escaped to which Rufus all wrote down.

Fudge then decided to leave leaving Amelia with one last topic to speak about with Dumbledore.

"Now Albus, I'm sure you have already assembled the Order of the Phoenix." She said to him.

Harry was confused on what the Order of the Phoenix was but from the looks of it Tonks and Sirius did along with Rufus. Dumbledore nodded and said that he have reactivated it. Amelia looked to Rufus who nodded back to her. She sighed and spoke. "Very well, we don't usually allow vigilante groups to be active but I can't deny the success rate of your members and so I will allow it." She said nodding to both Sirius and Tonks who smiled back at her. Harry then figured out that the two must be members of the group and suddenly Harry wanted in. If it had anything to do with fighting him Harry wanted in. Dumbledore saw the look and said they would talk later.

Dumbledore then turned to Rufus and Amelia and said. "I imagine that Voldemort would want to get some of his numbers into key positions so I would have a portkey on you at all times." Amelia and Rufus both agreed and told him that they had had them ever since they found out Voldemort was alive.

Amelia then then looked to Sirius and Tonks and gave them a knowing look. "I realize how about the three of you are to each other, even if I have only seen you a few times. And other feelings" She added in looking from Tonks to Harry." As you are a target Mr. Potter, I will have Auror's Tonks and Black as your guard detail." She finished with a smile at the three of them.

Harry was ecstatic to have the both of them with him most of the time, even more ecstatic to have Tonks with him and that left him with a goofy smile on his face at the stuff they two of them can do together. Amelia cleared her throat getting his attention and Tonks's by the look of it and gave them her farewell.

Dumbledore then turned to Harry to talk to him about the Order of the Phoenix. "Now Harry, I realize that you want to help but you are still at school. Despite the fact that you're a dragonlord and you're very powerful, the others don't know that and won't be comfortable with working with a child even you. When you turn 17 I will allow you to go on missions but for the time being I will allow you to attend meetings. I think you have earned that much to know what is going on." He said. Harry took time thinking over what he said. He didn't want others to know that he was a dragonlord because the information could be taken from their minds if captured and he certainly didn't want to see the looks he would be getting from them. In the end he settled with a nod and a smile to Dumbledore before being dismissed with Tonks and Sirius. Dumbledore had allowed him to go back home as he had finished all the tests and had no need to deal with the looks and question he would be getting from the students.

Once back at Black Manor Harry asked how Amelia knew about his relationship with Tonks.

"Well Harry the looks you two were giving each other last night were quite obvious." He said smiling while Tonks and Harry had sheepish smiles on.

"Anyway, anything you two want to do?" Sirius asked.

Harry coyly looked to Tonks and raised an eyebrow to which she smirked and nodded. Sirius just looked to the both of them confused. "What was that?" He said.

"Oh nothing Sirius Harry and I are just going to go somewhere." Tonks said smiling.

Sirius was confused until it clicked in his head and then he smiled with a hint of mischief. Before he could tease them Harry and Tonks had both left through the front door and apparated into muggle London. Harry pulled Tonks to his side slipping his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"We can do _that_ later but for now I want to spend some different time with my girlfriend."

A day later the Daily Prophet had released its latest edition.

**_HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED RETURNS_**

_It is what we all fear You-Know-Who has returned to life form. On the night of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Harry Potter was abducted when he touched the Tri-Wizard Cup. He was portkeyed to a cemetery in Little Hangleton where a dark ritual was done to bring You-Know-Who back to life…..  
Our own reporter Rita Skeeter who was reporting on the Third task was placed under the imperius to…  
Harry Potter did manage to break free from his restraints and ran to the cup bringing himself and Rita Skeeter back to the Hogwarts stand. Harry Potter was rushed to the hospital wing of Hogwarts and has been reported to making a full recovery._

On the same day Aurors stormed the Goyle Residence to find Goyle Seniors dead body. Rufus and Amelia along with Aurors had just brought Bellatrix to a ministry cell were they were going to question her and gain the information they needed to take down the Death Eaters in the Ministry.


	22. First Act of War

Amelia and Rufus weren't bringing this interrogation to the others in the Ministry. A handful of Aurors has known and they were the only ones. Bellatrix was cursing the entire time she had been taken from her cell and sat down on the chair in the interrogation room. Because she was not cooperating properly she forced to open her mouth for the truth serum to go down her throat. Amelia then started the questioning.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" She answered in a vacant voice.

"Are you a death eater?" She asked.

"Yes." She answered back in the same vacant voice.

"Can you take the dark mark unwillingly?" She asked hoping for no.

"No you must want the dark mark." She said Amelia grinned and asked who all the death eaters she could name were. Lucius, McNair and many others in the ministry and out were named and so they knew for 100 percent sure they were death eaters. Out of the Aurors she had which were around 40 she split them in half and even had those in training come in for backup which made it up to around 70 altogether.

Amelia split her forces into 10 groups of 7, around 3 Aurors and 4 Trainees to get experience. One group was assigned to get into the house of Kyle Dayle of the Noble House of Dayle. Apparently Dayle was sick and requested the day off. The Auror in charge was James Essex, half blood and one of the best Aurors the ministry had. He was 30 and was trained by Mad-Eye Moody when he was a trainee.

He was the one to send the first spell to damage the wards and once that started the other 6 hammered down on them as well. It only took 30 second but it was enough for Kyle Dayle to get his wand ready along with the three newbie death eaters had there under the Dark Lords orders to train them into the art of torture. They had found a muggleborn witch around 23 an hour ago and had only used the Cruciatus curse a few times before they were interrupted by the wards on the house failing. They were in the basement when the door to the house was smashed in.

The house was a two story house and so the Aurors checked the first floor and the corners before splitting up, one group going up stairs and one downstairs. The one up stairs had cleared it pretty fast because the small amount of rooms when they heard yells downstairs. They ran down to the basement door to see an Auror on the ground with a cut from around his pelvis to his chest. A trainee Auror dived to him and crouched down under a table to heal him the best he could. James sent a bombarda at the roof of the basement causing it to fall onto three of the death eaters before Dayle sent a killing curse back at him only missing him by a few centimeters. A trainee then sent a reducto at him causing him to be pushed back against the wall knocking him out. The inured Auror was healed as best he could before he was levitated away from the home and apparated away to St. Mungos. James Essex cut down the witch and recognized her as his sister's friend Jane Oddment. He levitated her out of the room and had one of the trainees apparated her to St. Mungos.

The other Auror and trainees had tied up the Death Eaters and were ready for transport. The mission was a success but it could have gone better. Things similar to this were happening with four other teams but they had no casualties, only injuries because there were no other death eaters being trained.

Rufus led one team to apprehend Lucius while he was in the Ministry and so all the workers could see him being led away by Aurors to the Ministry cells. Amelia herself led a team to take McNair to the Ministry cells and the last team was taking another Death Eater. The teams were efficient, no stalling or anything so they were did quite well. At the end of the day the results were very good as no lives were lost, over 30 members of the Ministry were taken to the cells, their trials were set to happen in a week's time and there was nothing Fudge could do about it.

Harry was sitting on the couch with Tonks snuggled up to him watching TV in the Tonks home. Last night they had gone out on a night on the town and then came back to Black manor and spent the night in each other's arms before deciding to go to Tonks's house to watch TV when an owl came in and flew straight to Harry. Harry saw the letter was from Rufus Scrimgeour and opened it.

_Dear Mr. Potter  
I would like to inform you on the recent events of earlier this evening. Bellatrix Lestrange was questioned and it is confirmed you have to willingly want the dark mark to take it and so all those who claimed imperius and other names Bellatrix mentioned have been apprehended with no lives lost. If you could pass this onto Aurors Tonks and Black it would be much appreciated._

_Sincerely, Rufus Scrimgeour  
Head of the Auror Office._

"That's brilliant!" Harry exclaimed loudly drawing attention from Ted and Andromeda who came into see what the fuss was about. Harry gave them the letter and could see the happiness on their faces from the results but the sadness of Bellatrix being mentioned from her Sister.

Tonks was smiling and Harry ducked back down on the couch to kiss her which she did and they were about to go further into kissing when someone's throat cleared. They had completely forgotten Ted and Andromeda who were watching them amused.

Harry and Tonks looked sheepish but then quickly left the room to go up to Tonks's and when they did Tonks pushed Harry onto her bed and then jumped on him and rolling around making the pair laugh. They had actually landed on the floor when Harry leaned down and kissed her. They continued doing this when someone cleared their throats and all Harry could think was 'oh come on.' They looked up to see Sirius grinning at them.

He shook his head and said still smiling. "Oh don't mind me, I was just coming in to say hello. Goodbye." He said simply then walked out. Harry shook his head a little annoyed at being stopped and then got up to sit on the bed pulling Tonks up as well.

He turned his hair pink making Tonks laugh. She turned her hair blue on one side, the other part blue, red, green and yellow making Harry laugh a lot.

Harry couldn't stop himself from kissing her. He grounded himself into her, moving his hips along with hers making them both moan. Harry grabbed his wand and locked the door and then putting it down beside the bed. Tonks actually got her wand and just banished his clothes and then banished hers. Harry went back to her and kissed her meanwhile Tonks was leasing him to her bathroom and in the shower which they turned on and went back to kissing.

At Hogwarts the students were very scared to which some of the Slytherin's preyed on. When they had first got the edition of the paper everyone was dead silent and pale. This time at dinner Dumbledore had stood up and gathered the attention of everyone in the room.

"Now most of you would have seen the news and know of Voldemort's return." He said, ignoring the flinches.

"I want to tell you all about this day, today. Something has happened that gives me more hope for the future. Today the director of the DMLE and the Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour brought Bellatrix Lestrange in for questioning, after using truth serum they found out that the dark mark can only be given from free will and that you must want it. The Aurors now knowing this have raided multiple houses and arrested many men and women with the dark mark, with no casualties." At this cheers filled the hall, they were happy that already Death Eaters were being taken down, once it was quiet Dumbledore spoke again.

"Over 40 Death Eaters have been found with the Dark Mark." Again cheers filled the hall. Anyone looking over to the Slytherin table would have seen a few happy people but were trying their best not to show it and then a lot of them angry and some showing no response.

Ron Weasley was beaming directly at Draco Malfoy after hearing about the imperius claim being false. Katie, Oliver, Adam, Megan, the twins, Alice and Angelina were still worried about their friend but were none the less happy at the results of Death Eaters being captured. Right then an owl came through and went to Oliver.

He picked it up and opened it seeing that it was from Harry drawing attention from his friends.

_Hey Guys,  
Sorry I didn't say goodbye but I didn't want to face the questions when I left Dumbledore's office. School's nearly done so you will see me as soon as you leave the train._

_I'm perfectly fine, all things considered and I'll see you soon._

_Bye, Harry._

The group was happy that he was fine and couldn't wait to see him when school finished.

A day later Harry and Tonks were sitting in Black manor when Sirius apparated into the room, his face urgent.

"There's an attack on Azkaban, we need help. The dementors have turned to Voldemort's side and it's getting hard to defend the prison." Tonks jumped up and so did Harry. Sirius was about to say something when Harry said. "Don't even think about leaving me here to worry about you Sirius, or you Tonks I'm going." He grabbed Sirius and Tonks and then Sirius apparated the both of them to Azkaban.

**Next Chapter: Azkaban**

Chapter: Azkaban


	23. Azkaban

Chapter 23: Azkaban

There were only 25 guards in the Azkaban prison. 5 on the lowest wall, another five on the second lowest and other 5 and so on. The dementors were still there guarding because of Minister Fudge's insistence. Director Amelia Bones didn't want them there because of their former affiliation to Voldemort but Fudge didn't listen to anything she said, certain of himself.

On the island of Azkaban a group 40 Death Eaters apparated on the island and immediately an Auror guard saw them, he was about to shout but was silenced as a Death Eater slit his throat open with a spell. The dementors beside the Auror saw what happened and that seemed to be a cue for something because the Dementor went straight to the next Auror on sight and started giving him the kiss. An Auror saw what was happening but was also silenced as a nearby Dementor started to give him the kiss. The other two Aurors turned around to see this happen but were killed second later when Death Eaters attacked. The Aurors on the above level just saw what was happening when and so one of them gave a shout causing the other Aurors attention. Once they saw what was happening one of them sent a patronus message to Amelia Bones and Dumbledore. This Auror was Order of the Phoenix member Hestia Jones. She was on the top level and as soon as she sent the message of reporting on the attack and requesting backup she summoned all the happiness she could and sent out a patronus which was a cheetah out to attack the nearest Dementor which was about to kiss a nearby Auror. She called down below for the Aurors to retreat back up to the highest level which they agreed with and raced up ahead.

Auror Johnson, Father of Angelina Johnson in Gryffindor was on the second highest floor so he decided to stay behind and help the others get up. He was very proficient in Defense and quickly sent out his own patronus of a Lion which attacked the Dementors. When the last Auror came past him he sent a bombarda at the stair well making a huge whole in the stair where no one would be able to cross it. As he was running he sent another one at the wall which made it collapse on another set of stairs. By the time he got to the top level there were about 3 holes in the stairs and two other debris from the wall crashed into the stairs. There were only about 10 Aurors left now and they were backed to a corner casting the patronus charm, only five of them could it and they were slowly losing hope which started to make the patroni disintegrate when suddenly fighting was heard from down below. There were 40 Aurors on the ground of Azkaban and what appeared to be another group of 10 attacking the Death Eaters as well. Renewed with hope the patroni appeared as bright as ever and drove back the dementors on their level completely.

Dumbledore had just received a patronus message from Hestia Jones requesting for back up. He then sent out his own message to his Order members meanwhile Amelia had just received the message from Auror Jones while she was in a meeting with Fudge and Rufus and when Jones mentioned the Dementors turning rogue both she and Rufus sent murderous glares towards Fudge making him bow his head. Amelia then ran outside to Aurors Black and Lang and told them to assemble the Aurors inside the Ministry. When they arrived back with 40 or so Aurors she told Black to get Tonks as this was a special case and she needed all the help she could get and she also knew Tonks could cast a patronus. One thing that stuck to head was to order the Aurors to practice the patronus charm when they were finished with this.

Black just apparated into Black manor, found Tonks and Harry together, he should have known Harry wouldn't have left her and he was needed so he could argue with him, so he just let it go and swore to look over him while they were there. Harry grabbed both of their hands and Sirius concentrated on the apparating point on the Azkaban Island and the next second a sudden pop sounded the manor as they apparated to the island point.

The three immediately got into action. When Harry saw the dementors swarming around the place he focused on the memory of him and Tonks and the words flew out of his mouth with a roar. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." A gold dazzling Dragon left Harry's wand roaring, flying towards the dementors. The dementors looked towards the beast and were so frightened that they stopped what they were doing. Another shout of the Patronus curse caused them to look to see another golden dragon but this time it looked feminine. The dragons swooped into the Dementors, not driving them back but going through them, making them disappear. A minute later you could only see black strips of cloth and black ash on the ground where the Dementors used to be. There were about 20 Dementors left now and so they knew the best chance for survival was to flee which they did.

After that happened Harry concentrated on defeating the Death Eaters. The three quickly made their way to the lowest level of the prison. Tonks and Harry sent multiple dragon magic spells that went through the Death Eaters shield's killing them. The both of them felt guilt at killing but not who they were killing. They quickly raced up with Sirius and some of the Aurors that were on that level. When they came to the second level they saw some people who were fighting the Death Eaters but they had no Auror clothes on so they must have been the Order members. They quickly sent multiple spells killing the Death Eaters making the Order members turn around to see Tonks, Sirius, some Aurors and the Boy-Who-Lived with them. Harry led them as he went to the next level. There they found people in prison robes and Death Eaters in a fight with the Aurors. The Death Eaters must have given the prisoners some spare wands.

There were about 35 Death Eaters on this level so the others with Harry went to work. Tonks and Harry saw Remus fighting a Death Eater so they went to him to help when another two came to the aid of the Death Eater.

"Annullo" Harry cast making one of the Death Eater explode from the middle of his body. Tonks sent "Contere" hitting the Death Eaters right leg making him go down allowing Tonks to use a second spell connecting with the Death Eaters face killing him. Remus had just finished with his Death Eater when he saw Harry fighting.

"HARRY! What are you doing here?" He shouted to him.

"Did you really think I wouldn't help?" He shouted back. Remus rushed over to Harry but was interrupted when a spell hit him in shoulder making him fall down. Harry saw this happen and sent another "Annullo" making the Death Eater explode from his left shoulder. Harry rushed to Remus and put up the Solidum Protector Shield spell up. He levitated Remus to the back of the wall away from the action and started some healing spells.

"Harry what are you doing here, you have to leave now." Remus said to him.

"I'm not leaving Remus and now be a good wolfy and stay still." He said smirking. Remus was about to respond when Harry rushed back to the battle by Tonks and Sirius. He looked down to his shoulder and was shocked to see it looking fine, he tried moving it which was a little painful and stiff but otherwise was quite fine which made him wonder what the hell Harry did.

The Death Eaters numbers were dropping and they dropped significantly when more Aurors from the below levels came up once they were finish. They raced up to the next level to see Aurors and Order members and Dumbledore coming down. Dumbledore saw Harry and sighed but was none the less proud that Harry put his life on the line to save others.

He walked over to Harry, Tonks and Sirius and spoke to them. "You have done well you three and I am assuming that the two golden dragon patroni were of your doing Harry, Tonks?" He asked.

The two of the both beamed and said yes. Dumbledore smiled at the both of them and told them that they could leave and that the Aurors could handle things from here.

Harry, Tonks and Sirius both went to the apparition point and apparated home.

At the end of the day Amelia had been filled in on what happened and was looking through the multiple reports from the attack. She kept reading until she saw the reports where Harry and Aurors Black and Tonks had arrived. She read how they sent two golden dragon patroni actually killing the Dementors. She had been given word by Rufus on how Tonks had become a lot more powerful lately and was much more efficient with her casting, hell she didn't even trip as much as she used to. She knew that something happened to the pair of them and she wanted to know what and so she planned to have the both of them attend a meeting with her so she could have the answers she seeked.

Tonks, Harry and Sirius had just arrived at Black Manor. They were oddly quiet and thinking over the past event. Harry had taken multiple lives and he hated how it made him feel dirty, Tonks was the same, it was the first time she had taken a life. Sirius being an Auror straight after he left Hogwarts had dealt with these feelings and he knew that the both of them would be feeling them so he took them both to the couch and sat them down to talk.

"I know how you guys are feeling." He started making the both of them look at him. "You feel dirty and horrible for killing but you must remember what would happen if you didn't. They would have either escaped or be sent to prison where they could be freed and be able to kill again. Look you didn't kill for the fun of it, you did it to protect the innocent, the Aurors, the people who were risking their lives so everyone can have a peace filled life. You did it out of necessity, not carelessly. You don't know how proud of you both I am. Tonks I have already told you how proud of you I am when you told me you were an Auror and Harry, I am so very proud of you, you didn't need to go but you did. I'm not happy you did by the way" He said while smiling. He let it go silent for a few minutes for the couple to think over to which they did very hard. Harry looked to Tonks to see her looking at him and reached over to hug. After a few seconds they realized how tired they were and decided to go to bed. They quickly stripped to their underwear and snuggled together on the bed falling asleep.

**BETA WANTED!**

**Episode 24: Questions**


	24. Questions

Tonks and Harry were sitting on the couch when an owl came through the window dropping a letter off. The letter was from Amelia Bones.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_The events at the battle in Azkaban prison are being questioned by Ministry Aurors. I would like to interview you and Miss Tonks in my house to determine what happened in your point of view. Also I have questions about how your patronus charm killed the dementors. The Head of the Auror Office Rufus Scrimgeour will also be in attendance._

_If you could come in at 1 pm this evening that would be much appreciated._

_Sincerely, Amelia Bones_

_Director of the DMLE._

Harry read Tonks the letter and both agreed that 1 pm would be fine.

"They are going to ask about the our golden patroni." Harry said to Tonks.

She nodded. "Should we tell them?"

Harry thought for a second before responding. "Well I'm sure they wouldn't tell anyone but we could always make them swear to it."

"What do you mean? An unbreakable vow?" She asked.

Harry shook his head and answered. "No, there is a spell, dragon magic that would make them physically unable to say anything and the knowledge is protected by means of mind reading as well."

"That's brilliant, man, I have to read more of those books. I'm not nearly as knowledgeable as you are with these spells." Tonks said.

"Tonks, I have been reading these books since the end of fourth year." Harry said.

And so that ended the discussion of that and so they waited patiently and talked until a few hours later it was nearly 1 pm so they left. After going through the normal procedures for gaining entry into the Ministry they made their way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. After the Secretary let them pass they knocked on the door and they were allowed in. When they walked into the office they saw Amelia sitting in her chair behind her desk and Rufus sitting on a seat on the other side but facing two other chairs which were obviously for Harry and Tonks.

They both sat down and after greeting each other the interview was conducted.

"First of all both Rufus and I would like to thank the both of you for your help in the battle at Azkaban." Amelia said to which Rufus nodded.

"But we do have some questions, so for starters, how did your patroni kill the dementors and why were they gold."

Harry and Tonks both shared a glance with each other before Harry spoke up.

"Alright, I will tell you but you will need to swear an oath not to repeat it." Rufus and Amelia both looked at each other before nodding. Harry took his wand out before pointing it at Amelia which gained an uneasy look from her but cast the spell.

"Iusiur" Harry repeated the action to Rufus as well and when he received questioning looks from both of them he explained. "That spell made anything we say make sure you can't reveal it to anyone physically or mentally. That was just the first half, when we are done I will finish the spell, so lets begin."

"Have you ever heard of the Golden Dragons?" Harry asked. Amelia and Rufus both nodded before a second later there eyes widened and were gaping at the pair of them. Harry and Tonks couldn't help it and started laughing at the look on the both of them. It took about 10 seconds or so for Amelia and Rufus to get a hold of themselves but even then they were absolutely flabbergasted.

"Yes it's true, we are the riders of the King and Queen of the Golden Dragons." Harry said shocking Amelia and Rufus even more.

"I've been a Dragonlord since the end of my Fourth year and Tonks has been a Dragonlady since that day she requested a day off." Harry said.

He then went to explain what the affects are, including their increase of magical power and physical changes which explained why Tonks didn't trip nearly as much as she used to. After a few more questions pertaining to Dragon magic, Amelia told them that they would be asking questions that aren't involved with the dragon magic so Harry finished the Oath spell. "Andum".

"Now I am severely thinking about pulling you from your guarding post Tonks." Amelia said to them making both Tonks and Harry have looks of worry and sadness.

"But I won't do that, though you will called in every attack that happens. Having a Golden Dragon Lady would definitely aid us." Amelia said.

Rufus looked between Harry and Tonks, looking at their sad looks before it popped in his head what the two were. Now that he thought about it, it did make sense what with the looks they gave each other and how they were always around each other but Harry Potter was only a what? 16 year old and Auror Tonks was a 22 year old. Potter wasn't even of age but then again he thought, he did not look like an adult, he certainly did act like one and he definitely did NOT want to get on the bad side of the two of them so he decided to let it slide.

Harry and Tonks were quickly happy about this new arrangement but Amelia had one more question.

"Okay as Auror Tonks will be coming to aid in Death Eater attacks, I presume you will be coming along as well." Amelia asked Harry.

"Yes." Harry said immediately. Amelia and Rufus both looked to each other and had thoughtful looks on their faces. Amelia thought that with Harry it would definitely help but he was still a 16 year old boy. Rufus then looked to Harry and spoke.

"Even if we said that you were not to accompany Tonks when she is called in, you would still follow her anyway wouldn't you?" He asked.

Harry nodded his head. "I'll always be there with her." Amelia and Rufus shared another look before begrudgingly nodding.

Amelia then looked to the both of them and said. "The both of you will have to be more careful of your feelings for each other, your making it too obvious." She said. Harry and Tonks quickly looked to Rufus who was nodding which made them know that Rufus had also discovered it. They turned to Amelia and nodded their heads a bit sheepish.

Amelia shook her head with a small smile before ending the meeting and so the four said their goodbyes before Harry and Tonks left.

"We may have to start morphing when ever we go out so no one knows about us." Tonks said to Harry to which he agreed to.

They both apparrated home to see the Daily Prophet's latest edition.

**_ATTACK AT AZKABAN!_**

_**PATRONUS THAT KILLS DEMENTORS**_

_**By Martin Layne**_

_Two days ago Azkaban prison was under attack by Death Eaters. They attacked late at night under cover of darkness to try and rescue captured death eaters. The Aurors were soon alerted and battle commenced. At the apparration point 40 Aurors and 10 wizards along with Albus Dumbledore apparrated into the Prison land and attacked. The Aurors inside the prison were then attacked by another force, the Dementors who I have confirmed have defected to the Death Eaters.  
_

_A unimaginable thing happened though, the Dementors were killed. Yes, two people used their patronus charms and killed the dementors. The patroni were colored in Gold not silver and the two people were none other then Auror Nymphadora Tonks and the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter._

_I had the chance to question Albus Dumbledore about it before he left and he said this. "Magic is a wonderful thing." he said with a smile. I have spoken with professionals and many wizard and witches and they have never heard of a Patronus being Gold and able to kill dementors._

_No word has been heard from Harry Potter or Auror Tonks and I know that we all would be interested in how they made those patronus._

"Dam, the secrets getting out." Tonks said.

"Eh, it's not too bad right now, they have no idea about the Golden Dragons. They only know that we can make Patroni that turn gold and can kill Dementors but we will have to be careful not to give too much away." Harry said.

"Harry, Voldemort is going to notice that we have some special magic and he may realize what we are. Maybe we should just not use any of our dragon magic for the time being against Death Eaters."

Harry thought about and decided it wouldn't be that much of a problem and so nodded to Tonks.

"So I was thinking that maybe two days after my friends get out of Hogwarts that we can have a get together party or so." Harry said to Tonks.

"That would be good, you haven't seen your friends in a while." Tonks said with a smile.

"Now, when are we going to look for the next dragon egg?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I've got nothing on now, so do ya want to go today?" Harry asked. Tonks nodded and so they both used the fireplace which had been hooked up to the Headquarters and floo'd over there. He went to the head chair and put his hand on the map and said.

"Show me the location of the Golden Dragon Eggs." The command worked and so the map showed 12 Dragonlord eggs. There was one near the Norwegian sea that they decided to go to. It was in between Iceland and Greenland and seeing that there was no land anywhere near there they came to the conclusion that the egg was under water and there would only be the smallest of settlements on an island that led to water. Harry decided to talk with Lareth.

"Lareth, there is a golden egg in the water near Iceland and Greenland. Why would it be there?"

"Ah, it looks like your about to visit the Water Dragon City. Civitatem Aquæ". Harry then relayed the information to Tonks and then floo'd back to Black Manor and found Sirius in the kitchen and so told them the plan to get the next Dragon egg.

All three of them floo'd over to the Headquarters and floo'd over there. There first look was a room of silver paint on the walls with what appeared to be ice like painting. The room had a lot of couches that was set around a big fireplace in the middle. Overall the room was quite small and so they went to the left and opened the next door. It led to underground caves which was probably for the golden dragons and water dragons when the lords were inside the settlement. They walked directly across the caves which led to a tunnel about 100 meters away.

They went further to discover a room with a fountain type of circle in the middle filled with water. Harry walked to it and was mildly shocked to see that it went on what looked to very far. This was obviously been the entrance to the water dragons city.

_**Hey everyone I'm back, sorry for the very late update but I sort of hit a writers block. I was on holidays a lot and was away from the computer and then I started a schooling program which is the equivilant to Year 13 if there ever was one.**_

_**This is a filler chapter obviously and I'll be updating soon.**_


End file.
